I Can't Help But
by YDB
Summary: Darien is a 16 year old boy who likes his privacy. He has design his whole life to not be bothered by others. Everything changes when a certain kitten and a girl enter his life. And find that he can't help but... read and find out what happens to Darien w
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
A large female cat lays painfully in the mist of a dark alley. She's in labour. She struggles through her pregnancy for the life of her and her unborn babies. A long hour later the female cat single-handedly gave birth to eight tiny kittens. Three had unfortunately passed on due to complications during the birth. Therefore there remained five kittens, four were perfectly healthy and one runt. The runt was extremely small in size which caused it to be extremely weak, barely able to suckle milk from her mother. Her mother seemed to care for this kitten especial and did her best to help her survive.  
  
The runt had been the most appealing kitten due to her adorable size and difference in eye color. One eye being an obscure blue and the other a dark forest green. The kitten grew to have supple fur in a nice shade of black. The other four kittens had their own desirable attributes as well but she stood out. Also being the only kitten that had resembled her mother. The other four either had a light grey coat or completely white, inherited by their father.  
  
Though these kittens had possessed a certain beauty they would not be acknowledge be man kind due to the simple fact that they had lived on the street, not pure breed. Common people would much prefer to buy animals that came form stores. Thinking a cat that came from the alley must be either dirty or infected. But all of this pettiness did not bother the kitten and her family. They were perfectly content with their lives having each other to depend on.  
  
Several weeks had past since the trouble some birth and the kittens had grown quite big and were able to move on their own. They were adventurous and seemed to find trouble were ever they went, keeping their mother on her toes at all times. Their mother was extremely protective and would do anything for the life of her kittens. The runt was still an abnormally small size but she stayed close to her mother the majority of the time.  
  
One evening the kittens had been playing around the alley in which they had been born into. They were running around, jumping, in general having a great time. One of the kittens decided to wonder out of the secure alley in the streets. Their mother and the other kittens quickly followed suit. The one grey kitten easily separated from them in the confusion of the side walk as the people passing overlooking the fact that there was a small kitten below them.  
  
The poor lost kitten found his way to the middle of the road. The stampeding people cleared the way enabling the mother cat to see her kitten helplessly wanders in to the crazed streets. With out a thought the mother rushed into the streets unsure of anyway to save her baby, only knowing that she just couldn't stand and watch. She arrived and quickly grabbed her kitten by the back of his neck. The other kittens watched in a fright as their mother and her baby tried their very best to dodge speeding cars. The mother had no escape. While trying to doge one car she found she was in the way of another, this caused her to move around frantically and she was beginning to tire.  
  
She suddenly lost balance and stumbled her baby flew out of her mother she froze as a car passed over the kitten, the tires barely missing him. His mother failed to notice a car heading straight towards her. Once she realized her kitten was safe she relaxed and turned to her side to see the car rushing towards her seconds before it ploughed on top of her all the kittens could do was stared, as the car easily trampled of her frail body. The small kitten ran to his mother. Without noticing or feeling any pain from impact another car trampled over him as well.  
  
They four living kittens stare from the side walk as the watched their family vanishing from them. The smallest one almost ran into the street not wanting to believe what her eyes presented before her. Her three remain brothers and sisters ran away back into the alley all heading in different directions. The small kitten felt empty and alone as she began to walk along the side walk slowly, not heading in any particular direction just trying to make sense of what she had witnessed a while ago. She wanted her mother back she wanted to see her eccentric brother running through that alley as he use to before. She wanted to go back to a couple hours before she knew that there was a different world besides that alley that they lived in, an unkind world, and a dangerous one. The poor kitten walked into a central park. 


	2. The meeting

Chapter 1 (the meeting) A boy sits quietly in a park bench on warm September day. He was lucky enough to find a secluded bench shaded by several trees, so the sun was no bother to him. The boy sat comfortably reading Fahrenheit 451 until he was momentarily distracted by something strange tugging his pants. The boy set his book aside and looked down to find a small black kitten clawing his pants. The kitten soon turned its attention to he shoe laces. The boy simple shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to his book.  
  
The boy tries to ignore the kitten joyously playing with he shoes but soon finds it extremely annoying. He doesn't want to kick the kitten away. He wasn't extremely heartless. He had some food but that would only draw the kitten in. He couldn't find a way to get rid of this bothersome kitten. Suddenly he is distracted by something more annoying then a kitten, a woman. "Oh my god!" the woman exclaimed her voice filled with over enthusiasm. "Your kitten is really adorable. What's its name? Is it a he or a she?"  
  
"I wouldn't know" the boy plainly commented and brought the book back up and hoped if he looked busy enough she would go away. "It's not mine." She didn't leave she just picked up the kitten and turn it around to determine its sex.  
  
"It's a girl. Awe. She's really adorable and so small. I could probably fit her in my pocket. She's like a kitten to go." The girl giggled and sat next to him. His plan didn't work. "So what's your name? Mine is Serena Brooks."  
  
"..."  
  
"Wow! You seem so mysterious." "Weren't you ever told not to talk to strangers?" He questioned her not taking this gaze from the book. This only intrigued her more.  
  
"This cat needs a name. What should we name her?" She asked ignoring his question.  
  
"What are you talking about? Do not involve me I have nothing to do with this."  
  
"Oh yes you do. You found her. It's only proper that you give her a name."  
  
"I didn't find her. The damn thing came up to me."  
  
"Don't call her a 'damn thing.'" Serena turns her attention to that kitten, holding the kittens face close to her own. "Don't worry sweet heart daddy didn't mean that." The boy listening in finally took his attention away from the book. Serena was calling him that father of some cat that decided to play with his shoes.  
  
"Daddy," he chocked out dropping his book. Serena just smiled happily.  
  
"Well yes. A kitten needs a mother and a father and since we are all she has. You have to take that roll."  
  
"I don't have to do anything." He protested thinking this Serena really had some nerve to make him the father of some cat. He finally concluded she must be mentally ill. "Are you on medication?" he asked as Serena takes a moment to think about her answer. The feels her fore head to determine whether she has a fever.  
  
"No... Not at the moment but maybe I will take some aspirin later just in case."  
  
"I didn't mean that kind of medication."  
  
"There is another type."  
  
"Of course there are hundreds of different types of medication. I was assuming that you had mental problems."  
  
"Mental problems," Serena looks at him questioningly then spout a sweet smile. "No I don't think that my brain works improperly. Maybe I should go to a brain doctor and get an x-ray."  
  
"You go and do that. Anyways, look I am way to busy at the moment to help you out. So you and your kitten friend can find another father." The boy lifted his book and continued read as if they had never been there.  
  
"Of course we understand but we can't just go looking for another father." Serena stood up from the bench taking the boys book with her. He looked up at her quite shocked until he saw the expression she had on her face. She had a mix of determination and concern. Serena's sapphire eyes bore into him that they had a certain level of intimidation, but as he looked closer he could see hints of waters she was holding back. is she trying to hold back tears. He thought to himself gazing into her eyes. "You can't abandon her." She commanded but though her tone was harsh he could sense a bit of tenderness in it, pleading with him.  
  
They boy couldn't escape from her eyes. Staring out her he let out a dejected sigh. "It is not my intent to abandon anybody."  
  
"Good! Then we will wait until you are done with this book. After we can come up with and name. Oh, and visitation rights of course," Serena sat down next to him once again. She gave him back his book and merrily smiled down at the kitten. The boy regained his composure.  
  
"What makes you think that this is the only thing that I have to do? I could be a very busy person."  
  
"Well are you? It really doesn't matter we will wait patiently until you are done."  
  
He let out another sigh. "Whatever do as you please." He was clearly annoyed but refused to continue the argument. He picked up his book and continued reading, but he is just glad the two are now silent. A while later he feels something plunge onto his shoulder. Frustrated, he turns his attention the shoulder and sees head there, sleeping. He then notices the kitten sleeping as well.I can't believe this girl falling to sleep on a strangers lap. What would happen if I turned out to be some rapist/murder? That would give me the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her. This girl is way too trusting of people, and it's ironic that the kitten is exactly like her. The boy sighs once again. Noticing that there are some strands of blonde hair on her face. He unconsciously slides her hair behind her ear.  
  
He stares at her taking in how beautiful this girl really is. Her complexion is really actually quite perfect. Her hair is glossy letting out a sparkling glow in the sin. His fingers can run through her hair quite easily with detection of knots. He then took moment to admire her lips. He could feel a delicate yearning for them. He shifted his face closer to hers. She smelled sweet baring flavoured lip gloss. He was tempted to taste them and determine the flavour but drew himself back. He stared at her for a moment longer then broke himself from his stupor and continued reading his book.  
  
Several hours passed and Serena was still sleeping on the boys shoulder. Unable to control himself he smiled down at her. He noticed that it was beginning to get darker and the street lights would be turning on soon. The boy nudged her softly feeling the urged to just let her continue sleeping, but quickly eased that thought. He nudged her again this time slightly harder. Serena stirred in her sleep then finally opened her eyes slowly. "Hey. It's starting to get late, maybe you should start getting home." Serena leapt up to this notion of her going home with out naming their kitten.  
  
"Does this mean you are done? I am not leaving until we have agreed to a name. I assume you have finished all your duties."  
  
"Nope," the boy said blatantly as he got up and began to walk away. Serena followed suit. "I know that you are going to insist on tagging along so I might as well just invite you. I am now going to the library." Serena stopped. He took note and stopped as well turning to her in confusion.  
  
"A real library," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Yes. I have homework I need to do and that is the perfect place to get it done."  
  
"Oh, Can I come too?" She stated in excitement running over to him.  
  
"Didn't I just say you could?"  
  
"Could do what?" she stares at him confused.  
  
"Come with me!" the boy said thinking this girl is extremely forgetful.  
  
"Oh and where are you going?"  
  
"I just told you, the library."  
  
"Oh I wanna go!" the boy grew tired of this conversation. He grabbed her hand and tugged her along.  
  
"Just come along. I do not have that much time to spare." He says as the walk hand in hand. He takes her to the public library but as he's about to enter she stops forcing him to stop as well. The boy turns around to face her rather annoyed but quickly changes when he sees a tear sliding down her cheek. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asks placing a hand on her shoulder in an effort to console her.  
  
"I really want to enter with you, but I can't"  
  
"What can't you?" he sooths her shoulder gentle hoping that it helps calm her down because he sees several more tears slide down her cheek.  
  
"Because I have never been inside a library, my brother-in-law told me I need a card to enter. He promised to take me one day and get a card made especially for me but he has never had the time. So you see I can't get in, I'm sorry." Serena begins to whimper. She is so simple to think this way. She looks so cute. he thinks to himself as he listens to her explanation. He could bear watching her cry and rubbing her shoulder didn't seem to work as well. The boy enclosed her in his arms hoping this would work better. Not noticing that she had the kitten in her hand and that he was crushing her with his hug.  
  
He hushed her with his soothing, "You don't need to cry. You don't need a card just to get in. You need a card to check out a book, but if you decide you want to take some books with you I will help you make a card." Serena looked up to him slightly shocked but then gave him a warm smile. The boy then noticed the kitten and parted from her. "Animals aren't allowed inside." He said casually pointing at the kitten. He saw he begin to panic and took that kitten from her in placed her in his book bag. He zipped it up leaving a small breathing hole.  
  
"What happens if she needs to go to the bathroom?" Serena asked letting out a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Take her out! I changed my mind."  
  
"Wait! You can't change your mind you already offered."  
  
"I can and I did."  
  
"Look if she happens to leave behind a little treasure. I'll pay for a new book bag. Deal," she held out her hand for his to shake. He took her hand with a smug look on his face. Looks like I am getting a new bag today. What luck, he thought to himself as they entered the library. As they walk in Serena takes his hand again fearing she could lose him in such a big place he smiles at her as the walk to a table. They soon find and empty table to share. The boy quickly gets to work as he rummages though his book bag careful to disturb the kitten. Serena listens as several girls talk about them.  
  
"Oh my god," one of the girls exclaim to the other. "He's in here with a girl."  
  
"I know. I come here everyday just to try and see him, and I never see him with anybody none the less a girl."  
  
"She must be his girlfriend."  
  
"How lucky, because he's that hottest guy I've ever seen hands down and I have a boyfriend." The two girls giggle. Serena just ignores them and goes to the book shelves to find a book. The boy watches her as she leaves then reverts his attention back to his homework not noticing the two girls as they follow Serena.  
  
Half an hour later the boy finishes his homework and notices that Serena still is not back. He decides to look for her because she might be lost. The boy makes his way through the isle frustrated by the fact that he has to look for her. His emotions suddenly change to panic when he hears someone crying. He runs in the direct that the stifling cries came from and sure enough he finds her kneeling on the floor weeping. He slowly walks next to her. She doesn't notice his presence until he's sitting besides her gathering her in to his arms. Serena willingly lets the boy console her as she relaxes in his arms.  
  
He gentle tries to hush her with the sound of his voice and it worked perfectly because he weeping turned into a mild sob. He detached himself from her slightly trying to look at her face be she just kept her face down. The forced her to look at him by tilting her head up. Her lips were faintly trembling and her light blue eyes were frailer then he had ever seen them. His attention turned to her pink cheeks, a tear slid down from it. He felt captivated not noticing that his heart was pounding harder in his chest. With out thinking he caught her tear with his mouth sucking gently at the sweet taste of her tears. He separated his self and redirected another kiss this one on the corner of her lips. The boy slid his hand to the back of her head pulling her in. He redirected another one of his kisses this one place tenderly on top of her lips, he was being seduced by his own actions towards her.  
  
He could no longer take it anymore he needed to taste her. He slowly slid his tongue through he delicate and willing lips. Closing his eyes drowning in the sweet sensation that ran through his body as he played with her tongue, she tasted sweeter then he had expected. He felt his body get extremely excited when her tongue pushed its way into his mouth and her fingers began to play with the back of his neck. They soon ended their kiss but didn't separate. They both smiled as their lips were still being pressed against each others. The boy gave her another light kiss then separated himself from her enough to look into her eyes.  
  
"Why were you crying?" He asked using a more husky voice while playing with her silky hair.  
  
"I don't know how to find a book." She stated showing him her sweet smile.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Well no. You see I was looking for a book and then a realized I had no idea which book I should take as you see there are so many. I was about to ask you for help when these girls appeared. They started asking weird questions about me being your girlfriend. I clarified the fact that I wasn't your girlfriend that I didn't even know you name. They laughed and left me." Serena let out a short sigh and continued. "That's when I realized I was lost. I wandered around for a little while and then stopped here and just started thinking. I really don't know your name and on top of that I managed to get lost here in the library. I really don't know why but it made me cry."  
  
They boy chuckled lightly at her story. This girl was extremely simple but it was that quality that made him like her more. He smiled and spoke to her still stroking her hair. "My name is Darien Kinsley. Do you feel better now?" She nodded her head vigorously and he kissed her again to get her to stop. Darien stood up taking her along with him. He glanced at the bookshelf and reached over and grabbed a book. He handed her one of his favourite books by Ray Bradbury called Dandelion Wine. Darien took her hand and showed her the way back to their seats.  
  
The two girls noticed that they were hand locked and snorted in jealousy. Darien knew that these were the girls that left Serena lost in the library and decided to get them back by igniting their jealousy. As they take their seats. Darien glides his arm around Serena's waist and pulls her to him. Serena tensed up in surprise. Darien guided her hair behind her ear and whispered, "just go along with what I am about to do." Darien licked her temple seductively and she closed her eyes in response. He noticed that the mean girls were glaring daggers at his display. He chuckled to himself and continued kissing her along the side of her neck. He felt her shiver in pleasure. He soon forgot about the girls and began to enjoy himself as well tickling her sometimes with the movement of his tongue. When he made it all the way down to her collar bone her decided to change his approach and began to suck on one tender spot. He listened to her moan to the rhythm to his gentle kisses and he light sucking.  
  
Darien finally drew him self away from her, and admired the violet mark that he left on her. He brought his fingers to it and brushed them against her skin. Serena lets out a small gasp to his touch. She had not known him long and he was able to make her feel so captivated and seduced. Darien kisses her jaw line and slowly moves to her lips. She kisses him in return hungrily completely forgetting their surroundings. Darien getting frustrated with the space between them pulls her to his seat not leaving and inch of space between them while she sits on his lap and were suddenly interrupted by a cough.  
  
"Ahem. Excuse me but the library will be closing soon," said the librarian standing next to them impatiently with her hands to her hips. Serena giggles slightly as she gets off of Darien. Darien can't help but chuckle himself. Darien reverts his attention back to Serena.  
  
"Are you going to check out that book?" He asks referring to Dandelion Wine.  
  
"I already did it look interesting enough."  
  
"I mean check it out of the library."  
  
"I have to check out the library as well. That might take some time.  
  
"No that's not what I mean. Oh just forget it and come with me."  
  
"Okay." Serena willingly takes Darien's hand as he drags her to he front counter of the library. He help set her up with a library card and slowly explains what checking out a book meant. After they leave the library he decides to treat her to treat her to ice cream. Serena gets cookies and cream while Darien gets himself vanilla. Serena then begs him to get some warm milk for 'their' kitten. He reluctantly agrees. They all sit down on a bench and enjoy their snacks.  
  
"So what should we name our kitten," Serena asks breaking their comfortable silence.  
  
"I don't know name it what ever you want." "I can't just name her whatever I want. We should do it together. It should be a neutral decision."  
  
"I will agree to whatever you decide therefore it is neutral."  
  
"You act as if you want nothing to do with our kitten."  
  
"I don't" Darien stated all too directly. Serena grabs the kitten and covers her ears and attempts to console it.  
  
"Don't worry Kitty daddy didn't mean it." Serena hands the kitten to Darien. "Apologize!"  
  
"Why do I have to touch it in order to apologize?"  
  
"You are a mean father!" Serena now standing up shouted to Darien releasing her frustrations out on him.  
  
"No one ever said I was mister nice guy."  
  
"Please just apologize. I am sure our kitten will forgive you.  
  
"Fine," Darien spat reluctantly turned is attention over to the kitten which had curled up comfortably on his lap. He unconsciously brought his hand and stroked the tiny kitten soft fur. Serena taken back by his tenderness watched wide eyed. "I am sorry." The moonlight shined off of her fur making her glow slightly. Serena suddenly came up with a name for their kitten.  
  
"Luna."  
  
"Pardon," Darien taking his attention off the kitten.  
  
"Her name, we should name her Luna."  
  
"Um... It's the moon white. This cat is clearly that opposite of white."  
  
"But the moon it shines off of her and she glows. Look at her." Serena picked up the kitten and held it up in the light of the moon. "She glows like the moon, but we can't name her moon it sounds weird. I like the Spanish version." Darien let out a sigh.  
  
"Is that what you really want as a name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Than I will agree with your decision, she will be named Luna." Darien looked at his watch and got up from the bench. "Well it's getting late I better be heading off. I will walk you home."  
  
"There is no need I could just call for my brother-in-law to come and pick me up. If you want he could drive you home," Serena smiling softly. All Darien could notice were the succulent masses that surrounded her white teeth. He wanted to taste those lips again but restrain himself. Darien leaned down and softly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"No need I live close by. Just a couple of blocks away from the library we went to. Do you want me to wait for you until your brother-in-law shows up?" Serena smiled happily and called her brother-in-law.  
  
"Hey Chad could you come and pick me up I am at the park... Thanks, I love you too... Good-bye." With that she ended the conversation. Darien reached out and captured her hand in his own. Serena gasped out how warm and big his hand was. The smiled to each other and waited for her brother-in-law to arrive. When he finally did they reluctantly parted for each other with out a word. Darien watched as Luna and Serena rode out of his life together. Somewhere deep down in her heart he missed them. His chest shuddered at the thought of missing someone her hardly knew. He walked in the opposite direction, back towards his lonely apartment slightly relieved that he would never see her again. If he didn't see her and the kitten he wouldn't miss them, or so he thought. 


	3. unexpected reunion

This is my first fanfic thanks for all the reviews you do not know how much that means to me well anyways if I forgot to mention it before let me mention it now I do not own sailor moon I just love the show and like the names anyways he is my next chapter hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
  
Chapter 2 (unexpected reunion)  
  
Darien woke up rather early in the morning like he does every morning in his one bed room apartment. Darien had a cozy apartment just for himself. His furniture consists of a couch that could seat up to two people, for the guest he never had, and a single person sofa next to it. In the kitchen he has a small table with a matching chair. Darien didn't have a television in his home. It's not that he couldn't afford on it was that fact that television could never entertain him. He found it very useless therefore didn't bother to obtain one.  
  
Darien head out for school around the same time everyday at seven-thirty in the morning to be at school at eight. Darien walked past the library that he went too yesterday and noticed a girl standing in front of the building. The girls seemed to be holding something and looked very worried. Darien walked a little closer and realized that he recognized the girl. She was indeed Serena holding little Luna in one hand and the book she checked out yesterday in the other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Darien asked as he walked up to her. He noticed that she wasn't wear and sort of school uniform, and all the school in this district required uniforms. "Why aren't you in a school uniform?" He question giving her a puzzled looked. Serena just ran into his arms relieved by his presence.  
  
"Darien, Thanks god you are here. I have no idea what to do with this book. I finished it last night, and when I came here this morning there was nobody here. There still isn't I have no idea what to do." Serena replied squeezing Darien closer to her.  
  
"Well the library is usually closed this early in the morning, but you can still return the book."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Give me the book I will show you." Darien took the book away form her impatiently and walked a window in the side of the building. The window had a large opening init large enough for a book. On top of the window lay a sign that read "return" Serena just stared in amazement.  
  
"Wow it didn't think of that," she said scratching that back of her head.  
  
"Obviously, well anyways you didn't answer my question. Why don't you have a uniform? You don't look like your eighteen years old."  
  
"That's because I am not." She said flatly walking along side of him as the head in the direction of his school.  
  
"Then how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen..."  
  
"If you are sixteen why aren't you going to school?"  
  
"Because I don't go to school."  
  
"Why don't you go to school?"  
  
"I don't go to school because I have a job. I take home schooling on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. My brother-in-law teaches me all I need to know."  
  
"Are you sure that's enough?"  
  
"Why? You don't think it is?"  
  
"Well to be truthful-"  
  
"Are you trying to say I am stupid?" Serena interrupted scorn raging from her mouth.  
  
"I was not going to say-"  
  
"But you were thinking it," Serena interrupting yet again. "How could you possibly-"  
  
"See right now you are thinking I am stupid. Admit it."  
  
"Could you let me-"  
  
"OH MY GOD!-"  
  
"What? What happened?" Extremely surprised and confused by her sudden change of topic.  
  
"If you just let me finish I would tell you." Darien sighed inwardly 'I can't believe this girl. He interrupts me every ten second. The first time I accidentally interrupt her and she goes berserk. "Anyways, I just remembered." Serena jerked Luna in front of his face catching him off guard. "I took Luna to the vet yesterday and the doctor gave her all her shots, and look at the leash. It says Luna on it and it has my address in the back." Darien gently took Luna from her and stroked her velvet coat.  
  
"What about the fleas Serena?" He asked nonchalantly glancing at her reaction through the corner of his eye.  
  
"Oh, that. The doctors recommended a shampoo. I bought it and gave her a bath she shouldn't have any fleas."  
  
"Okay, well back to the topic of school-"  
  
"We were talking about school?" Serena questioned him bewildered. 'I can't believe she forgot that fast.'  
  
"Yes we were. You kept interrupting me before I could speak my mind about your schooling."  
  
"What you got a problem with the way I am taught."  
  
"That is not it. I just think three days of home schooling doesn't provide enough-  
  
"Enough what," she interrupted.  
  
"Let me finish!" Darien yelled loosing his patience with her always interrupting before he could finish.  
  
"You didn't have to yell," Serena croaked out, her eyes shining as if it were glass about to break. This of course caused Darien to feel guilty about his harshness towards her. Darien turned to her to apologize.  
  
"Serena I..." He managed to mumble out before her shrieks of mirth interrupted him. He then noticed she wasn't on the brink of tears anymore she was happily playing with Luna. 'I can't believe this girl's attention span is less then five year olds would be.' Darien thought to himself as he watched observed her distracting behaviour. After a while of walking together they arrived in front of his school just before eight O'clock. "Serena I have to go to school now. Where are you going?"  
  
"To work," She replied casually taking Luna from his grasp.  
  
"You got to work at your age. Doing what?"  
  
"Work stuff."  
  
"Great details," Darien replied all but too sarcastically for her to notice.  
  
"Really you think so!"  
  
"Yeah," he chuckled as her walked towards his school. "You should be a descriptive writer." He turned around and noticed that she was actually considering the idea which made caused him to laugh even harder.  
  
"Maybe later in my life, I like the job that I have now." She stated before she turned around and walked away. Darien watched her was she walked with Luna slowly away from him, frustrated that the same feeling that he had experienced yesterday was reoccurring. He watched and memorized each step that she took further away from him. His heart was begging her to turn around and give him one last glance before disappearing for who knows how long. He need one last look from her to keep him from chasing after her just to see her face afraid that he might forget what she look like.  
  
He felt his heart skip several beat as she turned around and waved back to him with a wide grin before leaving. Darien smiled back as she turned and finally disappeared as if she had never been then in the first place. Darien went back to school literally kicking himself for developing feelings for her especial at this intensity that he can't get her out of his mind even when he's with her.  
  
Darien entered his homeroom class solemnly as usual. He didn't interact much with the rest of his class. Hell not just the class the entire student body. Some people would approach him but he would just politely bush them off. As if there is a polite way to brush off some one let's just say he could be meaner but help back his urges which made it polite; in his mind of course.  
  
"Hey Darien, I just wanted to remind you that we don't have basketball practice today." A boy that sat next to Darien stated quite nervously. Darien being rather then nod his head in acknowledgement being distracted by his earlier encounter with Serena actually spoke to him.  
  
"Yeah I remembered, Andrew." The boy literally fell out of his seat. Darien just started at the boy confused.  
  
"You spoke to me. You didn't just speak to him you said my name. You know my name." Andrew was now standing next to him. Too close for Darien's comfort he didn't know how to respond to this. Utterly blaming Serena for this situation he had just caused.  
  
"Well of course I know your name. We have been in the same school for two years, and you are co captain with me in the basket ball team."  
  
"Are you saying we are friends?" Andrew said passionately holding his hand to his beating chest to make sure he was alive.  
  
"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. I never said that."  
  
"But you implied it."  
  
"I did not. I just said that I know who you are. I can know somebody and not be their friends."  
  
"I can't believe me and Darien McKinley are friends now." Andrew said to himself ignoring Darien's previous statement.  
  
"Aren't you listening I said we are not friends."  
  
"We can take long walks in the park, have slumber parties, and have little study sessions." Andrew already planning their relationship made Darien wondered whether he was gay. "And we can talk about girls!" Darien sighed in relief to that statement.  
  
"That sounds great but you should find someone else to do that with you." Darien Ran his fingers though his hair, and then noticed that Andrew was already scheduling his plans with Darien in his planner.  
  
"How about we do the slumber party this Friday? we could invite some of the guys from the basketball team to join us it'll be so much fun."  
  
"I never agreed to this."  
  
"Yeah, you are right it is better just the two of us."  
  
"You have a problem with your listening skills."  
  
"You want to help me with my listening skill! You are such a great friend." Andrew hugged Darien with tears in his eyes. It would have been a sweet moment if it weren't Darien he was hugging.  
  
"Could you stop twisting my words," yelled trying to push Andrew off of him to avail.  
  
"Is that lesson one of the listening skills?" Andrew asked finally letting go of Darien. Darien was about to lose his patience when a senior came into the classroom asking for him. Darien reluctantly obliged and followed the senior out the door.  
  
"What is it you want me for?" Darien asked not bothering to hide his obvious annoyance.  
  
"I don't want you for anything."  
  
"Then why did you take me out of class. I don't care if you are older don't waste my time." Darien was about to leave angrily when he heard someone call his name. Darien turned around to see Serena standing at the end of the hall way.  
  
"I brought him for you sweetheart. Where is my reward?" The senior student said walking up to Serena wrapping his arm around her waist. Darien lashed out in anger and separated them sending the senior to the ground. The senior got up and walked away knowing better than to question Darien about his action. Everyone in the school knew that Darien had a very harmful temper.  
  
"Why are you here?" Darien blurted out irritated that she just let that senior touch her.  
  
"You don't have to let out your anger on me or that poor student. He was helping me out and you just pushed him for no reason."  
  
"No reason! He was all over you please. I was trying to protect you from that creep." Darien said angrily not true realizing what he said.  
  
"You want to protect me that..."  
  
"Huh... Well I didn't mean that way."  
  
"What way do you mean then?" Serena asked very curios to find out which way of protection he meant. 'She forget easily when there is a change of subject maybe I can use that to my advantage.' Darien thought mischievously.  
  
"Luna looks like she is hungry." Darien said hoping that she would take in his bait. Serena looked at Luna peculiarly.  
  
"That's funny I just feed her. Do you really think so?"  
  
"Maybe she's just constipated."  
  
"Cats can get constipation?"  
  
"Yeah sure, it's probably nothing. So what brings you to my school what happened to work?"  
  
"They won't allow animals in the building!" Serena said in a panic.  
  
"They usually don't."  
  
"Well anyways, if I don't go to work I am going to be in serious trouble. I can't leave Luna at home. She's just a baby." This is when Darien notices the baby bag hanging off her shoulder.  
  
"Oh no, I know what you are thinking and the answer is no." Darien tried to turn away but she quickly ceased that idea when she started to whimper. "Serena...You know I can't I am in school."  
  
"Luna wants to be with her daddy."  
  
"Serena that is beside the point."  
  
"Are you trying to say you don't want to be with Luna?" Serena let out a tear.  
  
"Serena you know that's not what I am saying"  
  
"Sure I know but Luna doesn't she's just a baby, your baby." Full blown tears now flowed down her rosy cheeks. He couldn't handle it any further her tears got to him like no other before. Darien would do anything for her just to get those eyes to lose to frailness.  
  
"Alright Serena, I'll take care of her. But this is going to be the first and last time. Understand." Seeing her immediate smile after he agree made he body feel numb it lasted about two seconds because of course she had to speak.  
  
"Ok daddy, here are the bottles. You she's normally a messy eater so I bought her a kitty bib. I haven't potty trained her so I got her these diapers. When she gets fussy that usually means she's sleepy and she likes it when you sing to her. He helps her create a vivid dream sequence." Serena handed Darien her purple and pink baby bag and Luna along with it.  
  
"You treat as if she were human." Darien commented examining the contents of the bag.  
  
"She's because she's not human doesn't mean we can slack off as parents." She said sternly. Serena bent down and gave Luna a light peck on the head. "Darien I love her eyes. They are both different colors one is dark green and the other one is a dark blue. I almost didn't notice it yesterday." The pet Luna one last time and then turned her attention back to Darien. "Thank you Darien. I don't know how I can pay you back for this." "I think I can find a way."  
  
"Really, what would that be?"  
  
"A kiss," Darien stated as if it were nothing taking Serena by surprise.  
  
"Are you serious?" Before she knew it Darien was leaning towards her. He cornered her to the wall. With his free hand He stroked her cheek gently, tenderly slid his finger along her jaw line until it reached her chin. With that finger her tilted her head upward towards him they both closed their eyes in unison. His teased her with the distance slowing inching towards her and then pulling back. She would follow him slightly but never reached. She finally tired of the grave needing to feel his lips crushing her own. In one fluid motion she pulled him down to her grabbing him with both hands. She parted her lips inviting him.  
  
Darien not in the mood to tease her any longer took the invitation. The tasted every part of her small mouth. She soon did the same to him. They became lost in the kiss. Darien concentrated solely on the taste of her and the sensation that rode through his lips with every kiss. Suddenly Darien felt a sharp pain on his arm. Cursing mentally he tried to ignore it but felt it again but this time sharper. He pulled away from Serena and yelped in pain. He had forgotten her had Luna in his arms and was squeezing the life out of her as he was pressing again Serena. Luna being a tactical kitten knew exactly how to wake him up  
  
Serena noticed the scratches on Darien's arm. She laughed to her self lightly. "I better be going. Bye Darien I'll be back after school to come pick her up." And with that she left. Darien cursed the kitten for ruining his intoxicating kiss. He went to his locker and placed the bag in it. I slipped the kitten under his jacket deciding the he shouldn't leave it alone in there and took it to class with him. As he walked to his classroom noticing Andrew waving franticly at him from his desk something told him that this was going to be one hell of a day. 


	4. One hell of a day

Here's my new chapter I listened and to note to all over your reviews and I can't thank you enough. I will try my best to take your advice and apply it to my writing...thanks and enjoy  
  
Chapter 3 (hell of a day)  
  
Darien took his seat next to Andrew managing to hide Luna very well in his jacket. Andrew attempted to talk to Darien once again but the teacher walked into the class and begun the class, Darien thanked god. But surely god had a wicked sense of humour. During the middle of the class Luna started to get fussy. She meowed several times Darien tried to cover up by coughing frantically.  
  
"Are you sick?" Andrew asked to the coughing Darien, he just responded by giving him a 'leave me alone' look. One he was very famous for in this school. It took him years to perfect this year and it actually was a very good look First he would narrow his eyes and stare at you as if he was ready to kick the shit out of you then he sighs and rolls his eyes. Then he glances one more time and goes back to whatever he was doing. Very handsome, but that's beside the point. Darien pinched Luna thinking that it would get her to shut up. For the most part it worked she didn't meow anymore. Instead Luna scratched Darien's shirt making sure not to cute him just yet. She created a small hole revealing his perfect skin. Luna didn't scratched Darien up, oh no, not painful enough for her taste. She dug her nails into him stabbing him. Darien had to bite his tongue in order to keep from screaming.  
  
Luna began to stab him mercilessly. If animals could have evil vindictive laughs she would be laughing right now. Darien kept wincing in pain the entire class gulping hard when he realized he had thirty minutes until the classed finished. There goes Luna's vindictive laugh playing in his head. Andrew watched as Darien kept practically jump from his seat every other minute. And realized something was in his jacket.  
  
"Darien, your jacket is attacking you." Andrew said to Darien pointing to his jacket. Darien was in to much pain to give him any kind of look. He just decided to brush him off wincing as Luna dug her nails into him this time deeper, he let out a little gasp. Andrew decided he needed to help his 'friend.' Not even bothering to raise his hand. He arose from his seat and saluted his Spanish teacher. "Miss Castellan! Requesting to take Kinsley to infirmary unit he seems to need medical treatment ma'am." Andrew stated in a very military fashion. The Spanish teacher happened to be an x-marine, and had it in her mind that she was still a marine.  
  
"Permission granted." Miss Castellan nodded sternly. Andrew helped Darien stand up and walked with him out the door. The second they stepped out of the door Darien shook the kitten out of his jacket. Luna had no problem landing on all fours. Darien threw off his jacket and looked at his ripped shirt and his painful wounds. Darien the turned his attention to Luna but noticed she didn't give a sht. She was happily playing with Andrew.  
  
"Traitor," Darien yelled accusingly at the distracted Andrew. "I can't believe you are joining forces with the enemy." Andrew looked at the sweet little kitten and then at Darien and saw evil as Darien glared at them. Andrew looked back at the kitten and then back at Darien.  
  
"This sweet little kitten... the enemy?" Andrew questioned him.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Why do you find it hard to believe," Darien could not believe he was fighting for Andrews affections feeling slightly jealous that he believed that dangerous cat over him.  
  
"Just look at her. She looks like an innocent little angel." Andrew stood up with the Luna in his arms. "Then there is you. You look like a little devil staring at everyone that way. It's not hard to believe this kitten is innocent."  
  
"That is only opinion. Look at the facts the evidence." Darien pointed to his bloody wounds. "This kitten is evil. Do you see what she did to me?" Andrew examined the wounds, "You believe me now don't you?"  
  
"Self defence."  
  
"What? I can't believe you are still siding with Luna! You see me all bloody and her without a mark on her and you believe she did it out of self defence."  
  
"Her name is Luna, what a cute name." Andrew began to play with Luna.  
  
"What? That's besides the point."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"That's I didn't do anything to her for her to feel the need to defend herself."  
  
"Huh...Did you say something?"  
  
"Ugh, I give up." Darien threw his hands in the air in defeat, and began to walk to the nurse's office. Andrew followed close behind with Luna. The young nurse immediately insisted he take off his shirt in order to treat the wounds. Darien reluctantly obliged and the nurse nearly fainted at the sight of his upper body.  
  
"You are in great shape" She stuttered not noticing the wounds at all just admiring his skin and well toned muscles.. He had nice muscles nothing too enormous like those guys who muscles looked as if they were about to pop out of there skin. His muscles just slightly bigger then they should be for some one of his age. He had a nice tan that gave him more or a golden look. The nurse was dying just too touched, her hand reached out to touch not his wounds but his skin. She unconsciously tried to seduce him giving him a look of pure desire. Darien just stepped back.  
  
"I came here for medical attention not to me hit on. If you can't focus on you job then maybe you should take up a different profession." Darien went to the cupboards. And found some band-aids and alcohol. The nurse just watched him as he treated his own wounds. When he finished he put back the band-aids and the alcohol and then turned his attention back to the nurse. "I don't think you should work with kids if you are going to try to touch them in an improper way. I should report you but I'll over look your un- professionalism, this time at least." And with that the nurse broke out of her trance and realized what she had just done and was horrified by her actions, but still felt the need to touch him.  
  
Darien walked out of their still with out his shirt cursing under his breath at that woman and how she just sat there and stared at him and was actually trying to seduce him. Andrew just laughed at the entire situation infuriating Darien even more. 'How could he take this so lightly? Oh, I know why cause he doesn't know what it is like to have a woman twice his age treat him like a fcking piece of meat' Darien thought as he walked to his locker. Darien arrived to his locker and thanked god that he always kept an extra shirt in is locker in case of emergency. Darien quickly covered himself with the shirt, ad put on his jacket. Now his only problem was what he was going to do with Luna. There was no way he was going put her back under his jacket.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her in your locker?" Andrew inquired holding a sleepy Luna in his arms. "You can come back during lunch and feed her. She's about to sleep so it won't be a problem leaving her there." 'Wow an actual intelligent thought. I guess I gave him too little credit.' Darien thought listening to Andrew. The watched as Andrew sniffed Luna's ass and came to the conclusion that she needed to go to the back room, and took back what he thought.  
  
Just in case Luna needed to go to the back room while they were gone they tried to put on a diaper. The diapers were just too big for her. "So what now I can't just leave the kitten here so that when she needs to pee she can just do it all over my books?" Darien stated frustrated he ran his hand through his black hair.  
  
"We could put something under her." Andrew said scratching his head.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a jacket. It could take in the pee before it reached the books."  
  
"Great idea," Darien stated not in the least thinking about using his jacket. "Take off your jacket."  
  
"What you want to use my jacket for her pee. Oh no..."  
  
"I would do it myself, but it wasn't my idea. If I used my jacket it would be like taking credit for your idea. I just can't take credit for your great idea."  
  
"It was a good idea." Andrew said puffing his chest out in a manly way being proud of his intelligence. Darien nodded in affirmation.  
  
"I can't believe you are so smart. I would never have thought about using a jacket." Darien slowly removed Andrew jacket from his grip while all Andrew could think about was how brilliant he was. Darien carefully placed the jacket on top of all his stuff covering everything with it. He then took Luna and gently placed her on top of the jacket and closed his locker. "Come on we have to go back to class." Darien and Andrew walked back to class and spent the rest of the morning in lectures until lunch when they went their separate ways. Andrew went to get a lunch and Darien to retrieve Luna. He wasn't into much shock to see that she already made good use of the jacket. Darien took a bottle from the baby bag that Serena had given him earlier, which hung on a hook high above the small kitten.  
  
Then Darien went to the lunch room. He salvaged a lunch for himself and went out side and sat under a tree with Luna. He fed her before eating himself, already made amends for the wrong she did to him earlier. She finished half the bottle before refusing to take another drop. He unconsciously found himself cooing her to sleep. When she finally was he ate his lunch in peace. This was how he liked his life nobody looking at him or trying to talk to him. He didn't have to bother complicating his life with...  
  
"Hello buddy," friends, was his interrupted though as Andrew spoke to him popping out behind the tree. "Why do you always hide during lunch?" Andrew asked gently stroking Luna.  
  
"Because it suits me."  
  
"How does hiding out alone suit you?"  
  
"I guess I just like the peace and quiet of being alone." Darien let out a tired sigh as he finished his food.  
  
"I think that's bullsht, but you can tell me later. I was wondering if you wanted some cookies. I'll pay." Andrew smiled cheekily, Darien couldn't help but comply. 'Might as well give into him now, I know he's just going to end p buying one for me anyways.' Darien waited fifteen minutes for Andrew to return and for the life of him couldn't figure out why he cared so much. It's wasn't like he didn't know Andrew. They went to school together ever since he moved into the city. But they never talked until today so why is he feeling so much for some one her hardly knows. The same situation was happening with Serena except with Serena he often daydreamed about her. He'd day dreamed about kissing her and even the occasional wet dream would pass though he head. He didn't have those kinds of dreams with Andrew, thank god.  
  
Darien finally got fed up with the waiting for him Lunch would soon be over and had to put Luna in his locker. Darien walked inside the school building and left little Luna in his locker. Darien checked his watch he had some time before class started. He decided to look for Andrew. 'I am looking for him only because I really want that cookie.' In told himself trying to convince himself he wasn't worry. Darien walked around to where the public vending machines in the school where located on the school. Darien stopped in shock as he witnessed two guys grab Andrew and lift him up in the air; Darien's eyes widened in anger as they threw him hard against a wall. Darien's hands clenched in and as the bullied him further.  
  
Darien walked over to them slowly. Each step he took only mounted onto his fury. When he finally arrived he stayed quiet and listened as the spoke to Andrew. "Look you piece of sht. How dare you reject my sister without even giving her a chance? You've got some balls kid, but we wont stop beating you until you agree to go out with my sister." One on the large boy said enclosing on Andrew.  
  
"I can't..." Andrew said meekly his eyes turning to a softer shade of green. He had a hurt expression on his face but not due to the fact that he was being ruthlessly beaten for rejection some girl. It was as if some one else had hurt him in the past, deeply, and he was still struggling to heel.  
  
"You can't! Don't worry; you will be able too in a couple of minute." The large boy shrieked getting ready to kick as if Andrew were some soccer ball. Is friend just laughed out loud clearly amused? Darien had enough, before the boy could follow through with his kick Darien grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back easily over powering the attacker. The guy's friend lunged at Darien but Darien saw it coming and kicked him to the ground. He new better then to get up from the ground and try again, the kid felt safe on the ground at least he wasn't the person Darien was really inflicting his anger on. Darien plunged that guy into a wall still holding his arm twisting it further on the brink of breaking it. The boy screamed out in pain.  
  
"Did that hurt? You don't like being thrown into a wall. I saw you throw Andrew against a wall and assumed you were playing a game. And I thought to myself that must be one hell of a game for you two to be laughing the way you were. Then I thought to myself 'I am in the mood for a good laugh.'" Andrew stared at Darien in shock and confusion from his place on the ground the boy next to him that had been knocked over recently was smart enough to run away leaving him, Darien and Max, the boy who tried to beat Andrew up, alone. 'Oh look you friend doesn't want to play anymore. I hope it's not because of me." Twisting a little more  
  
"NO! It's not you he is just a poor sport," Max screamed desperately in pain.  
  
"Good. Well I am getting tired of this game. I guess we could say I won... right."  
  
"Yeah you won!"  
  
"Andrew what do you think. Did I win?"  
  
"No doubt."  
  
"Ok then I will let you go, but if you ever try and hurt my friend," he emphasized on the word 'friend.' "Then we will have to play this little game again. And I do not EVER want to play this game again. Do you understand me?" Darien applied for pressure squeezing him hard against the wall.  
  
"Yes!" Darien let him go and he instantly dropped to the ground. Darien walked over to where Andrew was and reached out a hand to help him up. Andrew just stared in astonishment. He couldn't move he had never seen Darien act so violent for the sack of someone other than himself. And he had also called him a friend. Andrew didn't know what exactly it was that he felt at this moment all he could tell that it felt nice to have a friend like Darien.  
  
"It's a hand Andrew. You are supposed to take it not stare at it." Darien said with a disdain tone. Andrew smiled sheepishly as he was interrupted from his train of thought. He took Darien's hand and let him help him up.  
  
"Oh here," Andrew exclaimed taking out a packaged of completely crumbled cookies. "They are a little broken because of the fight."  
  
"I can tell. I'll eat them later. Come on before we are late to class."  
  
"Darien!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks, for helping me out."  
  
"Don't mention it. I was in the mood to hurt someone so it was really stressed relieving." Darien said as the walked back to class. The rest of the way Andrew was he usual outgoing self while Darien would just mock his efforts to be his friend. When they walked into their classroom the class just admired how well Andrew and Darien got along. Though all their efforts were never able to get that close to Darien, and now he was just talking to Andrew. They were envious of Andrew and were tempted to just talk to him as well but previous attempts in the past kept them from doing so. Then class began.  
  
After the school day had ended Darien and Andrew parted ways as Darien went to go get Luna and Andrew headed to the elementary school to pick up his little brother. When Darien opened his locker to take Luna out he couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Luna happened to be extremely bored stuck in his locker, but she managed to find some amusement at scratch the sht out of Andrew's jacket. Darien didn't even bother to touch the jacket. He took the baby bag and Luna and left to return her to Serena. When he stepped out of the school gate he recognized Serena in a school uniform running towards him. 'Didn't she say that she doesn't go to school? Why is she wearing that uniform?' he thought to himself waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"Darien! How was our little baby?" She said in between breaths as sweat dripped down her face.  
  
"Dangerous..." Darien mumbled out remembered the kitten's violence towards him earlier.  
  
"Huh what did you say I couldn't hear it?"  
  
"She wasn't that much of a bother." Darien stated as he handed her the baby bag and Luna. He was about to turn to leave when Serena stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What?" He asked nonchalant as he watched her take out a pen and take his hand. She wrote something down on his hand and left quickly. He didn't even get a chance to say good-bye everything happened so fast. He looked down at his hand to see what she wrote. "Call me at 5:00 pm, 867-7787..." He let out a smile smirk and continued on his way. 


	5. Invitations

Ok another chapter sorry it is taking so long to get updated it is just that I have summer classes. Mind you not because I am stupid, but just because I want to take some classes now so in 11th grade I don't have to take them and I can have so classes free sooo enjoy this new chapter and please review. If I have grammer mistakes please excuse them and mention them to me if you'd like to help I have to reread this chapter I will do it later though thanks and much love from PR.  
  
Chapter 4 (Invitations)  
  
Darien sat in his kitchen table. He had the phone placeed directly in front of him. He sat there and stared at it as if it was about to sprout legs and walk away. He impatiently checked his wrist watch. It read 4:45. Darien sighed in aggravation. 'She told me to call at five 'O clock. But if I call at five on the dot she'd know I was timing this impatiently. If I wait five minutes after five she'll think I am desperate to talk to her. Twenty minutes after five is too much time, I would think. I'll call her at 5:15. That's perfect; it'll keep her on her toes.' Darien thought, to himself arrogantly. Darien then lifted his arm high in the air and sniffed his arm pit. 'Do I have time for a shower, I walked here non stop from school. For the life of me I can't figure out why I was in such a rush to come home when I was scheduled to call at five." Another sniff, 'I better shower... I don't smell too good... What the hell? Who am I trying to impress? It's not like she can smell me over the phone. I never take showers this early... but...'  
  
Darien got up from his chair and walked over to his bedroom bathroom. 'I am not taking a shower because of her. I am just assessing too my hygienical needs. I stink literally and I don't want to eat dinner when I smell this bad. I might disgust myself... from myself.' Darien thought to himself as he stepped into the shower letting the warm droplets of water soothe him, massaging his skin tenderly; Darien repeatedly checked his watch about 4 times making sure his shower didn't exceed past five' O clock. At five Darien stepped out of his shower and quickly dried and clothed himself.  
  
Darien walked back to his kitchen completely refreshed. He took a bottled water from the refrigerator. And continued to stare at him phone from his place next to the frig. Darien checked his watch once again he was literally getting annoyed with himself. It was 5:12 took in a deep breath to help out with his anxieties. He moved back to the chair, and set his water on the table next to the phone. Now staring about both objects, he waited those three measly minutes burning holes into the phone. He only blinked twice within those three minutes highly anticipating five fifteen. When he checked is watch again for the last time he was counting down the seconds. When the digits hit 5:15 Darien lunged for the phone as if it was trying to get away, knocking over the bottled water process. Water spilled all over his floor but he was too busying dialling the number that he had apparently memorized. Darien held his breath as he heard it ring, all the waiting had made hit frightfully nervous.  
  
The phone rang twice before it was finally picked up. Darien let out all his air in relief. "Hello Serena speaking." Darien was speechless for a moment not knowing how to respond. He literally kicked himself for not rehearsing what he would say to her once she picked up. He was never good at starting conversation.  
  
"I...I...um," Darien stuttered out nervously. 'God! Why am I so nervous?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um...uh..."  
  
"Hello.... Are you ok? You're not like chocking or something, are you?" Serena asked seemingly worried. Darien wanted to speak so badly and couldn't explain why he was at a lose of words. Suddenly he heard a commotion in the back round and two people arguing. One of the voices he recognized as Serena's and the other was just some stray woman.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Another woman screamed into the phone, he didn't recognize her voice. Darien didn't know who she was, but she sounded fierce. He could hear Serena in the back round screaming "Give it back!" Darien didn't know what to say or do now. The woman fought off Serena and spoke again. "Look creep, don't be all pretending that you're not there. I can't hear you fcking breathing. You're a fan aren't you? Well don't go prank callin us anymore before I jam this phone so far up your ass you won't be able to sit down for a week!" The woman yelled into the phone. And then he could hear some more fighting and struggles and heard Serena's voice on the phone again.  
  
"I am so sorry about what she said. Who am I speaking to, will you finally speak to me?"  
  
"Hi..." was all Darien managed to mutter out, he could still hear the woman that was yelling at him a couple minutes ago screaming. "Bend over, bend over punk." He assumed that she was talking to him he couldn't hold it in he just began to laugh out.  
  
"Darien... Is that you?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you speak when I first answered the phone?"  
  
"I...uh had some food in my mouth."  
  
"OH... I am glad you called"  
  
"You should be you told me to call you. So do you care to share why you wanted me to anyways." Darien began to relax in his chair.  
  
"Oh I wanted to know if you'd want to come have dinner with us."  
  
"Explain 'us'"  
  
"My sister and her husband, Rei and Chad, you remember that woman that was screaming at you on the phone. That was my sister Rei."  
  
"You sure I'm safe." Darien asked mockingly  
  
"Maybe, I'll guess we'll find out soon."  
  
"Okay, What time should I meet you and where at?"  
  
"How about at the library that we went to, at six?"  
  
"Fine I'll see you then."  
  
"Great, good-bye."  
  
"Yeah, see-ya" Darien slowly hung up the phone drowning himself in pure content. All was good until he began to think to himself. 'Should I be there a little early or a little late? What will I wear? I don't know if it's casual or dressy.' Darien leapt from his chair and ran to his closet. 'Sht I don't have anything to wear. I knew that I should have gone to the mall a week ago when I had the money too, but no I had to go waste it on something useless like food...Well, I have some money now. I could go and get a new out fit.' Darien glanced at his watch. 'Fck, time, I don't have time... What am I thinking about? Men don't worry about clothes and what to wear. Only women do that... WOMEN! I shouldn't care so much...'  
  
After much debate Darien finally settled on a nice black shirt, both casual and classy. He also bore some nice dark blue jeans that were somewhat baggy. Darien was about to step out of his door. When her heard the phone ring on his kitchen table; deep down Darien knew who it was and didn't want to talk to him but gave into curiosity. "Hello father..." he said in a rather callous tone.  
  
"Awe... You always ruin my surprises, how did you know it was me?" He's father replied his voice tone was more compassionate than Darien's.  
  
"You're the only one that has this number. People I like call me on my mobile."  
  
"The mobile I got you. I should have that number some where around my office."  
  
"No... The mobile I traded yours in for so you wouldn't know this number."  
  
"You dislike talking to me that much son."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's just assume that this is a juvenile phase that you are going though."  
  
"Assume what you want. Look why don't we get down to the point. Why are you calling me," Darien's voice reeking in annoyance.  
  
"Besides wanting to hear your lovely voice; I wanted to invite you to a party I will be throwing." His father chuckled to himself obviously amused by his sons distaste for him. Truly convincing himself that his sons anger and hate was just a phase in his life.  
  
"Oh, and this party will be in honour of what?"  
  
"Silly boy, your birthday of course." He father noted in a playful manner.  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"You can't refuse an invitation to your own surprise party."  
  
"What makes it a surprise you just told me about it?"  
  
"Yes but they don't know that you know. Besides if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't have gone."  
  
"I wouldn't go anyways." He said flatly enjoying listening to his father beg.  
  
"Oh, Darien please, if not for your father for all the pretty girls in the party."  
  
"I'm still not interested. I already ha-"Darien cut himself off realizing what was coming out of his mouth.  
  
"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"NO! She's just a friend okay. I am just spending some time with her. It's really nothing. We'll probably hate each other in two days."  
  
"Why do you say that? You need to learn to be a more positive thinker."  
  
"Look, stop hassling me. What goes on in my mind is not any of your business."  
  
"So you like her that much."  
  
"DROP IT!"  
  
"You really like this one..."he chuckled. "You could just bring her along to the party as well."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why the hell not?" His father finally letting out some frustration.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you."  
  
"If you don't tell me who she is. I'll find out who she is. You know I have the time and the money to waste finding out whom your hot love is...Darien I am not asking you anymore. I am telling you to go as your father I have the right. You will go." His father spoke sternly to his unruly. Darien felt that there was no getting out this now he let out his sigh of defeat, one his father knew quite well.  
  
"Fine I will go. Please notice how I use the word 'I' as in me alone, I won't bring her with me. And I am only making an appearance, so when is it?"  
  
"It will be held in September 12, your birthday. That lands on this Saturday. Are you sure you don't want to bring you little girlfriend. I would love to meet her and show her off to all my friends." He's father said regaining his composure and his good-natured tone.  
  
"No I am sure that I won't be bringing her along. Besides I don't know her all that well. We have just met."  
  
"Instant love, that sounds so romantic son."  
  
"No... like I said we don't have that kind of relationship. I guess you could call us a pair of friends."  
  
"IS that it, just friends? My mind tells me that there is much more. You like her don't you."  
  
"We'll I can't really say. I haven't known her long. I can't say I don't feel attracted to her I am a man and she is very beautiful, but I don't really want this relationship to go further than what it is." Darien said letting his guard down becoming at easy with the conversation with his father. His father was extremely surprised, his son never told him this much about his life before. And he gave in rather easy to his threats. Darien was one to put up a fight. This girl really was affecting him but he didn't want to ruin this moment he was having with his son. So he suppressed his excitement.  
  
"Son you shouldn't deny yourself of what you obviously want." He stated hoping if he played his cards right he could convince him to bring her along to the birthday party.  
  
"It's simple, because I... I... well because I-um... Why am I even discussing this with you it's none of your business?"  
  
"Because you just are, son I think you should take advantage of what you have in front of you. You might regret it later."  
  
"I guess... I know... I have to go." Darien said rather callously.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably get back to work." Darien was about to hang up when he heard his father call out his name.  
  
"Thanks, son I really enjoyed our talk. Bye." His father said his tone warm with love and longing. With out a word Darien hung up the phone feeling very vulnerable. He had an actually conversation with his father that didn't involve screams of resentment and anger. He actually forgot about all the wrong his father had put him through and treated him as a father. Darien stood there really thinking about Serena and how everything has been changing in his life since she appeared. Part of him liked it maybe even loved it. The other part was telling him to end it, and end it soon before he won't be able to.  
  
Chapter 5 (Dinner) 


	6. Dinner

I like this chapter very much and I stayed up late righting it for you all soo I hope you enjoy it thanks for reading and I reread and fixed a lot of mistakes in chapter 4 thanks for being patient....  
  
Chapter 5 (Dinner)  
  
Darien arrived at the library several minutes late he immediately recognized Serena. She bore a deep blue low riding hip huggers. They did wonders to her hips. Darien's forced his eyes away from her hips reluctantly to be even more mesmerized by her red top with the number 10 inscribed in it. The shirt ended just above her belly button, hugging all her curves nicely. He admired her waist... she had a nice waist. He was lucky she didn't catch him staring at her about to drool before he made himself noticeable. He walked over and noticed two other people with her he assumed that they were Rei and Chad... and personally he didn't care to meet them especially Rei.  
  
"Darien! You are here, I am so glad you came." Serena rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his neck catching him off guard. Darien was about to hug her back until he noticed the look in Rei's eyes. They were saying, 'you touch her and I'll fcking kill you dipsht.' Darien pulled Serena off of him arms length and notice Rei's let out an icy smile but a smile nonetheless. Darien managed to smile sheepishly  
  
"Hey, Serena why don't you introduce me," Darien said watching her face brighten up with a smile. 'At least I have something nice to look at will I am being killed by her sister.' He thought to himself as Serena pulled him over to Rei and Chad.  
  
"Rei and Chad this is my good friend Darien. Darien this is my sister and her husband."  
  
"It's good to finally meet you, Darien. Serena has told us that you are... the father to Luna." Chad said finishing his sentence awkwardly. It was rather strange to be the father of a cat. Chad extended his hand out to Darien and they shook hands.  
  
"Yeah... Nice to meet you as well," Darien turned to meet Rei's gaze he extended his hand out to her. "Rei it good to meet you as well." She barely shook his hand snatching her hand away the first chance she got.  
  
"Yes it's always great to meet," she cleared her throat and coughed out the word assholes. Darien no longer wanted to play nice. 'if she wants to hit low shots at me all night. I can certainly hit lower ones.' He thought trying to calm himself. Serena shot her a grim look and decided to sooth over things.  
  
"Darien... Don't mind my sister, she's just over protective sometimes. You know how older sisters are."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell she's older. How old his she 39, 40 she look like she hitting the golden ages of 50." Darien watched pleasantly as Rei lost her temper."  
  
"Why you rude little... I'll have you know that I am 22." Rei let out in frustration.  
  
"Oh... Sorry my mistake. I must be the creams you use that make you look older."  
  
"What?" Rei screeched out touching her face as if trying to protect her skin from him. Rei frowned as she looked into a mirror.  
  
"That's it those frown lines. If you keep frowning it's going to make your wrinkles grow." Her eyes shot up at him. She stared at him he eyes wide in shock. She looked in the mirror and convinced herself that he is just trying to get under her skin. Chad and Serena had stepped aside and were watching the show placing bet's Chad thought that Darien would have the last word but Serena remained faithful to her sister knowing her sister wasn't one to give up easily.  
  
"I'd frown a lot less if I didn't have unpleasant people around me. Besides your one to speak."  
  
"Are you trying to insult my looks?"  
  
"What looks... Aren't you a cocky bastard? Your haircut makes you look like a mushroom." She new it didn't but needed a good come back...  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me mushroom head... Who cuts it for you, your mommy?"  
  
"Talking about hair what kind of shampoo do you use."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I am just asking because you got dandruff" He knew she was dandruff free but couldn't just let her walk over him.  
  
"Jerk, you are one to talk about hygiene. You don't even bother to but those hairs out of you ears and nose."  
  
"OLD" he yelled at her  
  
"DIRTY" she countered back.  
  
"Wrinkly."  
  
"Pompous Pig."  
  
"Oh look snowflakes on your shirt Rei." "Wow I am hungry." Chad came out from his corner between the two of them trying to settle down the situation, not avail. They were both growling at each other like wild dogs. Chad looked at Serena suggestively calling for help. "Aren't you hungry Serena?"  
  
"Yeah starving! We should get going before I die of starvation..." Chad took Rei's arm and encircled it with his turning her completely around so she wasn't glaring at Darien as if she wanted to kill him.  
  
"Okay Serena, me and Rei will take lead is that okay with you two." Chad started to walk with his angry wife. She turned her head to glare at him some more. Darien decided to anger her further he wrapped his arm around Serena's waist pulling her closer to him, hugging her tightly to his body. Serena blushed as Rei was about to jump out of her husbands grass and give Darien a piece of her mind. Darien chuckled and tightened his grip. Chad was having trouble over powering her but he managed to settle her down. The all walked lazily to a small café. The host led them to a nice table of four. Rei was ready to pull out a pistol, and Darien casually smiling at her while playing with Serena. Darien leaned in to tell her something the both laughed ignoring their audience. Darien would lightly nuzzled her ear with his nose as he spoke then lowered to her neck and gave it a light kiss. Rei was about to jump the table and strangle him but Chad stopped her and Darien reluctantly pulled himself away from Serena.  
  
"So Darien... How old are you?" Chad asked gaining his composure while Rei squeezed the hell out of his hand in anger.  
  
"I am 15."  
  
"Wow! You look so much older. You actually like you are 19 maybe 20."  
  
"Thanks be sure to remind me of that when I am about to turn forty." Darien joked everyone laughed except for Rei. Darien was starting to regret getting on her bad side but was completely convinced that she started it. "I will be turning 16 this Saturday."  
  
"What a coincidence we were invited to a party this Saturday as well. If you have nothing to do you could join us to this party and we can casually celebrate it there." Chad said little out a nice smile. Darien was beginning to like this guy he had lots of patience and was kind... probably needs it every day living with her.  
  
"I would have loved to join you but my father has something... planned out that I can't turn my back to. If I didn't have plans I would have loved to join you"  
  
"Like we would want you ruining our fun," Rei bit out casually. Darien glared at her.  
  
"That's too bad it's a rich peoples party quite dull but great food. If you'd had gone it would have been more interesting." Chad commented ignoring his wife.  
  
"Yeah they basically force us all to go." Serena added, "are you sure you can't make some time."  
  
"Oh I am sorry Serena, sweetheart, you know I would much rather be with you than my dumb old father." Darien said warmly purposely igniting Rei's overprotected rage as he leaned down and lightly kissed Serena on the lips. She was about to scream out when the waiter appeared. And handed them their menu's  
  
"I will take you orders for drink now and give you some time to pick out some food." The waiter said sweetly Darien felt as if he has heard that voice before. He looked up and was stricken with shock. The waiter recognized him as well and let out a huge grin.  
  
"Darien it's good to see you. If you want I can give you a discount." The waiter said cheerfully and Rei, Chad and Serena looked on. Darien began to blush slightly. He didn't want him to see him here especially with a girl it looked like a date.  
  
"Andrew... Why didn't you tell me you worked at this café?"  
  
"Well it never came up." Andrew noticed the eyes that were staring at him. "Oh you are busy here. I'll take your drink orders now." Darien cleared his throat he felt relieved that Andrew didn't say anything 'of course he wouldn't he's working he has to be professional. I don't know what I was so worried' Darien thought to himself as he ordered a Pepsi. Serena decided that she would have a Pepsi as well, but Chad and Rei ordered wine. Andrew left them to choose their food.  
  
"Is he a friend of yours?" Serena asked cheerfully at the chance to meet one of his friends  
  
"Uh... yeah he is."  
  
"He looks like a really nice guy."  
  
"He is... very loyal you know. One of those people you can trust and tell your whole life story to with out being judged." Darien had no idea why he was saying all this about Andrew he barely knew him but had a feeling that his words weren't lies. The rest of the dinner went by not smoothly, Rei still holding a grudge but there was less arguments. When dinner finished Darien insisted with Chad that he pay his own bill. Darien was close to paying for Serena's but Chad wouldn't let him. Serena excused herself to go to the back room and Darien followed suit. He waited for her patiently for her outside of her back room door. When she walked out he took her by surprise and pinned her against a wall.  
  
"So did you have fun..." Darien asked her as he stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Yeah did you..." She said meekly he faced was flushed with embarrassment but she couldn't help but enjoy the attention Darien was giving her. And Darien couldn't help but give it to her. Darien's constant teasing of her to get a rise out of her sister had made him slightly excited and he couldn't think straight now. He could reason with himself further all he was to do was kiss her. Darien leaned down further He nose playing with hers enticing her to kiss him. He wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her against his body he moaned quietly. Darien flicked the tip of her nose with his tongue teasingly then plunged it into her parted lips. She instantly kissed him back hungrily. She sucked his bottom lip pulling back dragging him all to willingly with her. Serena moaned into his mouth not getting enough of his taste... too sweet to give up. Before Darien knew it he had hand on her ass squeezing her tightly. He other hand was making it's way up the back oh her shirt. He almost reached her bra strap when he heard some one cough behind them.  
  
Darien and Serena jerked away from each other panting for air while whipping their mouth as it trying to get rid of evidence Darien turned his attention to the person who woke him up from his sweet dream. "Hi... Andrew." He managed to choke out in between breaths.  
  
"Hello..." Andrew stared at them both. He had never seen Darien like that nor did he ever wish to see it. The three teens turned bright red and diverted their eyes not looking at one another.  
  
"Andrew... This is my friend Serena. Serena this is Andrew." Darien broke the silence looking at the floor.  
  
"Some friend... Wish I had some like her." Andrew blurted out combusting in laughter. Serena turned bright red. But decided to counter  
  
"That can be arranged." She said nonchalantly it was Andrew's time to change color. Darien had a spark of jealous surge through his body. He didn't even want to imagine Andrew touching Serena. But he managed to brush his thoughts aside. He didn't want a relationship with Serena... right.  
  
"Well this is awkward enough... I say we just forget this little scene what about you." Andrew said amiably. They all got out of the tense that flooded them a few minutes ago and decided to forget it. Darien walked Serena over to where Rei and Chad were, and said there good byes. Darien decided stay and wait until Andrew finished his shift feeling that they needed to talk. Chad gave Darien his cell phone number and Rei gave him a cold look. He gave Serena a last peck on the lips before she left. She left with his cell phone number...  
  
Darien sighed to himself as he waited for Andrew. He was some what nervous and ashamed. Things were getting out of control for him but he found himself in a situation that he couldn't help but... like. 


	7. A Real Friend

Well thanks for the Reviews I LOVED THEM seriously... Thanks a whole bunch well anyways this is the chapter that is going to be very important this chapter describes who my characters are and why they at the way they act sometimes I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading it means a lot much love from PR.  
  
Chapter 6 (A Real Friend)  
  
Darien waited for Andrew outside the café for an hour before Andrew finally came out with casual clothing. Darien didn't tell Andrew he had stayed behind to talk to him, thinking that Andrew would try his best to avoid contact with him. So he waited for an hour before Andrew walked out. Darien walked casually over to him, trying to figure out what he wanted to say to him in his head. He decided first he would attempt normal conversation then get to the point. That would probably be best. "Hey, Andrew," Darien stated getting his attention.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Andrew looked quite shocked and panic but Darien had expected this much.  
  
"I was wonderin' if you have any free time to talk."  
  
"I don't...know... maybe another tim-"  
  
"ANDY, ANDY, ANDY!" A very small little girl bellowed as she ran out of the restaurant latching on to Andrew's leg tightly, tears streaming down the side of her cheeks. Andrew knelt down and embraced her tightly as he picked her off the ground, cooing her as he rocked her from side to side.  
  
"Shhh, now baby. What happened?" Andrew asked the little girl soft. Darien stood there extremely uncomfortable and in shock. 'Who knew that... that playful person I met today actually has a kid. HEY! Don't assume that... it's probably his little sister or something. That has to be it.' Darien thought as Andrew stroked her hair completely oblivious to that fact that Darien was still standing there. "Lilly... calm down how about we go to the arcade for a little while ok," Lilly looked up from his shoulder and nodded. Andrew smiled then looked at Darien and blushed.  
  
"Dare. MEET LILLYANN!" HE exclaimed as cheerfully as he possible could Lilly looked over at Darien. "Lilly this is a good friend of mine... His name is Darien and he will be joining us to the arcade." Andrew turned his attention back to Darien "If you want to talk we can talk over there. Is that okay with you?" Andrew still had a goofy smile. Darien smiled weakly back still in shock himself trying to figure out who this little girl was. He figured Andrew purposely left out that information in the introduction but felt it really wasn't any of his business.  
  
As the walked to a close by arcade Darien just observed Andrews close relationship with Lilly. Andrew was acting as chipper and well clueless as he was at school. The little girl was giggling the whole way. Darien let out a small smile thinking that hey were both cute together no matter what their relation. The soon arrived to the arcade Andrew took the little girl over to the tent where that was filled with a pool of balls. Darien and Andrew sat at a table close to the pool so Andrew could keep a watch on her. "Are you hungry?" Andrew said quickly picking up a menu and covering his face with it.  
  
"I already ate don't you remember at the café, but I wouldn't mind a coffee." Darien said thinking he should at least order something to release some tension.  
  
"If you don't mind I am gonna get me and Lilly some dinner. She licks to eat pizza and fries but they don't serve that at the café."  
  
"Sure... No problem at all."  
  
"Good. OH how's Luna? Luna is the cutest thing she reminds me a lot of Lilly. They both are so cute and cuddly. Just makes me want to hug and pet her all day."  
  
"You would pet a little girl as if it were an animal" Darien stated rather sardonically while leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Why not... She's cute" Andrew tried to justify himself.  
  
"And you would feed her out of a bowl... I hope she's trained to pee on a newspaper..." Andrew just laughed at all of Darien's mockery.  
  
"You are quite the animal yourself... At least you're as horny as one." Darien nearly jumped out of his seat to Andrews words. Andrew just laughed even harder.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Look... That was just... How do I explain?"  
  
"What that you were about to get it on out side of a bathroom in a public restaurant?"  
  
"I WAS NOT ABOUT TO GET IT ON! Serena and I well... our relationship I obviously goes past the barrier of friendship. We are like friends who enjoy kissing each other. Do you understand?"  
  
"So you like kissing her."  
  
"That's beyond the point," Darien spat out just wanting this conversation to end, his cheeks burning he knew he was blushing. He got angry at himself for blushing and flushed even more.  
  
"So... what's the point?" Andrew asked rather dully.  
  
"Weren't you listening earlier? I already made my point."  
  
"No. I distinctly only paid attention to the word kissing. Didn't think the whole sentence would be that important," Andrew smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well you should have paid attention because I am not going to repeat it." Darien let out a tired sigh and ran his fingers through his sleek hair. "I just wanted to tell you to forget what you saw today because it won't happen again." "Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't let that happen again. I let my hormones get the best of me. I think it would be best if me and Serena stick to just a mild friendship. See each other from time it time... right" Darien said that more to himself then to Andrew. Andrew didn't wish to push that subject. The waiter came and the two ordered. Darien turned his attention to Lillyann curiosity was killing him. He decided to go for it. "Your little sister is beautiful." Andrew stared at Darien wide eyed for a couple of moments. The turned his gaze to the little girl.  
  
"She not my little sister," Andrew stated all too casually for Darien's taste leaving no other assumption in his head. 'Then the little girl must be his daughter. Damn he's so young to be a father. I wonder who and wear the mother is.' Darien thought.  
  
"May I ask what relation she is to you."  
  
"Darien are you my friend... Could you answer me seriously? Sometimes I feel like we are friends and we could be close then I feel as if you are pulling back. You're not just doing it with me. I bet you're doing it with Serena. You have been pulling back from everyone ever since you entered school. I wonder to myself sometimes. Is it only me who thinks we are friends or am I just another person who wont stop bothering you so you just deal with my presence." Andrew didn't look at Darien when he said this.  
  
Darien looked down at the table. He was wondering the same thing. He felt draw to Andrew's presence for some reason after the Luna experience but Andrew was right. He purposely kept everyone he had met far away from him. Although he tried to push and Andrew and Serena away he just couldn't now... Darien made a decision right then and there. Knowing that there were going to be serious consequences afterwards he decided this nonetheless.  
  
"Andrew..." Darien beckoned his attention sternly they both eyed each other before Darien continued. "You are right I didn't want friends or anything when I first came here."  
  
"Oh..." Andrew interrupted him his voice sounding someone what disappointed Darien knew he was holding his emotions back. He turned his attention back to the playing little girl.  
  
"But something happened. I can't explain it. At first I thought that I could live with out friendship the remainder of my stay here, is it really that hard to be with friends I would often think to myself. You see my original home is in LA. My mom and my childhood friends live there." Andrew was now looking at Darien he was in shock. Darien was actually sharing something about his personal life with him. He was shocked and confused not know what Darien was trying to prove but kept silent and listened carefully to his story as Darien continued speaking  
  
"My father forced me to come here, to Florida, offering to pay my entire living expenses etcetera, if I stayed here with him and learned business so I could take is company after him. I of coursed refused... then he became stubborn and blackmailed my mother. I had no choice but to leave. But my mother promised that she would find a way to get out of it, the blackmailing, and I would come home. I promised myself not to like it over here. I promised not to make friends. Never get attached because I would just be leaving in the end. I spent two years here and everything was going fine until a little kitten stumbled into my life dragging a little blonde with her.  
  
Serena has this aura to her... I don't know how to explain it but I just could turn away and basically force her out of my life... I don't know what to do now. It has been two years of pure torture and I am truly getting sick of it. I find myself accepting the fact that I am not going back to LA. I don't know what's happening Andrew because I don't mind so much anymore if I don't go back." Darien began to chuckle for a couple of moment, his lightly laughter... Andrew just watched patiently wait for Darien to continue and he soon did. "I haven't told anyone that. I haven't talked like that to anybody in over two years. Isn't funny how it all just came out to someone I hardly know?" Darien laughed a little more and then calmed himself. "Andrew..." Darien looked straight into Andrew's eyes. His eyes that used to be filled with such coldness and disdain and pain, were so soft and gentle now. "Let's be friends, good friends okay." Andrew nodded and felt so relieved he needed a friend just as badly as Darien did and found himself relishing his life story as well. Andrew looked at Darien as if he were about to cry  
  
"Lillyann isn't my child... She's my niece, my older sister's daughter. I guess I should start out from the beginning. My dad died when I was five. My mother didn't take it very well and she started sleeping around a lot. I didn't mind so much. I had my older sister Kate to look after me. She was twelve at the time and always took great care of me. When I turn ten my mother found herself a steady boyfriend. He would get drunk a lot. Kate didn't like it but couldn't do anything about it since she was still 17. When I was 11 that was when everything hit the fan. Kate didn't live with us anymore. He got really drunk one day and tried to beat the shit out of my mother. So defended my mother to avail he was bigger than me. If Kate didn't show up I don't even know if I would be here right now. To put a long and painful story short. The next day my mother thought that it would be best if I left the house.  
  
I didn't fight her about that because I didn't want to live there either. My sister took me in and I was happy." Andrew let out a few tears. Darien had never seen this side of Andrew before... 'I guess we all have our inner demons that we try to hide from the world, but he is exceptionally good at hiding his pain... I would never have guess' Darien thought to himself, listening as Andrew toughen up and continued. "When I was 12 my sister got married. Let me tell you he was a great guy. I told him everything. I would never hide my emotions from him like I did with the kids at school. They had a kid soon after Lillyann here, she'd turning four soon... Well anyways. I loved my life back then. It was great living with Kate and her husband. I would visit my mother more than twice a week. She had a kid as well my little brother, remember when I told you had to pick him up from school him. He's my half brother..." Andrew paused he had a lump in his throat. He couldn't speak anymore.  
  
Tears filled his grief-stricken eyes. Andrew couldn't help himself he began to sob. Darien didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort guys. He had a hard enough time comforting Serena in the library that one time. Darien sat there staring there really wasn't much he could do but watch, and it hurt him to. Andrew the cheerful boy at school should be crying like this he shouldn't be in pain... he didn't deserve yet this is what life threw at him and Darien didn't know how to help.  
  
Andrew lifted his head and looked into Darien's eyes. Although Darien was just sitting there limp not doing anything to calm him down he could see that Darien was consoling him with his eyes. That Darien was doing everything in his power to make him feel better with his eyes it worked. Andrew let out a sigh and continued his story. "She died along with her husband in a car crash when I was 15." Darien let out a gasp, "they had no will or anything and I couldn't live alone seeing that I am a minor... social services took me and Lillyann back to my mothers place. My mother's boyfriend of course didn't want us living there and we as sure as hell didn't want to be there. My mother didn't want to see pain in my eyes anymore so she agreed to let me take care of Lillyann and live on my own. Social services don't know this.  
  
My mother helps me support Lillyann but I still have to work for some things. She doesn't like preschool like my brother so my mother watches her during the day for me and I usually pick her up after practice. I love her Darien she what I have left of my sister... It's been tough but I have been able to keep a good façade during school. When I saw you Darien I knew that you were going through a lot like me accept you showed that you showed it better than I ever could. Don't get me wrong I do love to smile and make jokes but... sometimes I just get lonely and there is nobody really there to listen to me. Really just listen to me. All this happened and I am over it. I miss my sister but I can't change that but I love the gift that he left me. I am really happy Darien, thanks Dare. I feel a lot better now that we are friends." Andrew smiled cheerfully this was a great day...  
  
Andrew looked down and noticed his cold pizza and fries "OH MY GOD THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I FORGOT ABOUT FOOD. LILLYANN COME AND EAT!" Andrew and the little girl gobbled down the food as if they had never eaten in their lives. Darien just looked at them sardonically feeling that he was the only civilized person here and sipped his coffee.  
  
They both had shared their secret and yet were able to go back to normal, both trying there best to live life as normally as possible. They were really helping each other Darien could almost not believe how fast his life was changing. He smiled as Andrew and Lillyann parted ways from him. He wasn't going to hold back in his friendship anymore with Andrew feeling that they both somewhat really needed it. He had a real friend now and was content as he walked him. And then remembered Serena... WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO WITH HER! Could he really open himself up to having a more intermit relationship with her... Darien sighed as he walked into his apartment and went straight to bed. He didn't know what could be done with their relationship anymore he just liked being around her. Darien drifted off to sleep for the first time in a long time with a nice smile on his face. 


	8. Missed You Today

HEY ALLLLLL I had a majorly easy summer school test to day and was very much in the mood to write some more to my story THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLL FOR THE REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS thanks sincerely much love from PR.  
  
Chapter 7 (Miss You Today) Darien woke up in the morning all too happy to go to school. He had never felt this happy before and was too occupied with his content to even worry about anything else. He got ready for school in record time. He was hoping that he would see Serena this morning, he couldn't rip himself away from her nor did he want to anymore. Now he was finding himself trying to be with her rather than her always trying to get him.  
  
Darien walked to the library nobody was there. He felt disappointed at first them realized that is was only seven fifteen. He came earlier than last time 'Maybe she will come at seven thirty... I'll just wait.' Darien waited there until seven forty-five before he had to run to school. 'She knows where I go to school she'll probably come see me like she did last time... I hope.' Darien ran at a faster pace barely making it to homeroom and took his seat next to an overly chipper Andrew. Darien was in a bad mood over not seeing her when he wanted to now he was easily becoming annoyed with Andrew's happiness while he was struggling to find some.  
  
"You were late to school today I see you had a little rendezvous." Andrew whispered mischievously across to Darien. Darien grunted he tried to swat Andrew away from him Andrew just dodged and started laughing. The teacher looked their way and they both suddenly sat straight in their seats until she turned her attention back to the chalk board. Darien chuckled.  
  
"Now you stop bothering me. What's wrong? Did the teacher scare you?" Darien whispered to Andrew in a mocking tone and he chuckled some more. Andrew didn't say a thing he just grabbed a piece of paper and began to doodle, but not before he gave Darien one more mischievous glance. Darien brushed it off and stared at the clock on the wall wondering whether he would see her not and if it would be sometime soon, he felt a very annoying emptiness in his chest... It wasn't painful or anything it just felt like on of his organs were missing he was finding it hard to breath every time he thought about her, longing to see her only made it worse. He was distracted when a note landed on his desk. He could clearly hear Andrew chuckling quite loudly to himself.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes sardonically and opened the paper. He jaw completely open, it could not be father away from his mouth. Andrew couldn't hold it he was laughing a little louder. On the paper was a will thought out drawing of two people kissing. The girl had her legs wrapped around the guy's waist and he held her. They barely had any clothes on. There were two arrows pointing to pointing to each one stated 'SERENA' and the other 'DARIEN'. Darien crumbled the note with in a tight ball with in his fist squeezing the hell out of it glaring at the clock trying to calm himself down. Andrew cried out in laughter at the sight of how red Darien had gotten the whole class, yes including the teacher looked at him questionably thinking.' This boy is really fcking crazy,' yes including the teacher. Darien couldn't take his impetuous stood up and began to yell as he threw the ball of paper at him.  
  
"Shut up, before I pound you! This is not accurate and you know it!" Andrew fell to the floor hysterically laughing and trying to wipe off tears. "It's not funny you dumb ass! Stop laughing! I MEAN IT!" Darien tried to no avail to pick him up off the floor and pull him in his seat, trying to settle down the scene they were causing only making it worse. The teacher was mad as hell. Andrew wouldn't move an inch off the floor as he curled up into a ball and wouldn't stop laughing, and the students were either chuckling themselves at the sight or eying curiously.  
  
"DARIEN, ANDREW, WHY DON'T THE TWO OF YOU TAKE THIS PRIVATE JOKE ALL THE WAY TO THE PRINICPAL'S OFFICE? RIGHT NOW," The teacher screamed over Andrew's laughter. Ironically he immediately sat up and stopped laughing causing Darien to stumble a little at the sudden action.  
  
"I've never been sent to the principal's office before." Andrew's last words were sent between break outs of laughter and he himself had no idea was he was still laughing. Darien glares at him angrily as does their teacher. Darien hit him on the side of his head pretty hard. Andrew was to distracted to feel the pain.  
  
"Stupid idiot stop laughing we are getting in trouble now's not the time to make it worse" Darien stated shaking Andrew.  
  
"Darien, why don't you take your friend over here and leave my class room. THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" She said simple turning away. Darien had no idea how he was going to get this idiot of the floor then had an idea. Darien kneels down next to him and slips one arm under is legs and the other arm around his back he picked him up princess style. Ironically he stops laughing and blushes deeply. He's being carried like a princess by another guy who wouldn't blush. Darien wants to laugh now at how the tables have turn, but hold it in he doesn't want to seek trouble. The make it out the door and Darien drops him to the ground. Andrew yelps in pain but Darien ignores it and walks to the principal's office alone.  
  
Andrew runs after. The both walk now side by side in silence realizing that they are now going into unknown territory... a very scary place... the principle's office. The both shudder as if they heard eerie musical play in the back round.  
  
The end up having to wait until the principal has enough free time to take them in. Darien and Andrew both contemplate what could happen to them. Darien happens to imagine the principal's stern lecture and how hard it is for him to obtain a poker face when he calls his father... Andrew's images of were more eccentric than Darien's. Andrew was envisioning a brutal troll like man chasing the two around his desk. Andrew has long blonde hair and pointy ears while Darien's just ugly. The brutal troll takes something away from Darien and with an unusual voice says, "MY PRECIOUS." Andrew shakes his head and thinks, 'I've been watching one too many, Lord of the Rings, movies. It's starting to affect my brain...  
  
They were soon called into the large office. They both stayed silent as the principal sternly lectured them and gave them a warning considering the fact that they were good students and co captains of the basketball team he was surprisingly lenient. They left quietly being sure not to upset him in anyway the closed the door quietly. Once the door was closed they grinned to each other and ran out of the office.  
  
They began to tire near the ending of the locker hall way. Darien pushes Andrew playfully. "You know you acted like a real idiot back there in class." Darien said chuckling slightly.  
  
"Yeah but it worked out for the best." Andrew replied between pants.  
  
"Huh... How?"  
  
"Well one you're not so tense anymore... earlier you were looking at the clock like you were going to break it. And second we got out of class and who says we have to go back." Andrew looked up to Darien with a maniacal smile imprinted on his face. "We have to hurry before the school guard passes by. If we can get out side we are home free!"  
  
"Are you sure we can do this... We just got out of trouble getting back in it doesn't sound that appealing to me."  
  
"Come on it'll be fun. We could go to my mom's house today and I could introduce you to her before her boyfriend comes home for lunch." Andrew says expectantly. Darien stares into his eyes for a couple of moments. 'Damn he really is pent up on me meeting her... but what if Serena stops by and I am not here... I don't want to let any of them down, sht. I guess it wouldn't hurt if we went for a while we'll be back before lunch hour...'  
  
"Okay Andrew let's go but if I get in any type of trouble for this, I will personally kick you ass." Darien said while trying to maintain his poker, but can't help but let out a small smirk on his face. Darien and Andrew nod to each other and dash to the door trying to be as fast and quiet as possible, in case the school guard should be near. They thankfully made it out side and jumped the school gate efficiently and then start to walk calmly regaining their breath as they walk.  
  
Andrew's mother's home wasn't far from the school which is probably why it made it so convenient to leave Lillyann there. The house was a small one story building. The outside paint was a nice shade of mahogany. The house looked so warm from the outside as if there was a lot of love put into it. Darien expected the interior to be just as nice but was sadly mistaken. The walls were painted with a thin coat of off white the cement was slightly visible in the back round. He tightened the muscles in his jaw struggling to keep it from dropping. The house had basically no furniture it was worse than his apartment. He walked into the living room as was relieve to finally see some color although they were children's toys. Andrew didn't seem too pleased with the looks either but immediately brushed it off when Lillyann came running up to him.  
  
Andrew lifted her high in the air swinging her from side to side. He squealed each time from the he threw her in the air pretending to fly. Darien watched on and felt warm inside. This girl really was his world. Although he wasn't her biological father Darien felt that Andrew possessed the qualities to be a great father to her. Darien felt a slight effusive sensation run though his vanes while watching but was unfortunately distracted by an aging woman's voice. "ANDREW! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at school, and stop tossing her in the air like that you'll drop her." Darien turned to face the woman. Her auburn hair falling of her shoulders she had several silver streaks lighting up the darkness in them. Most women who possessed grey streaks made their hair look as old as they were, but hers we different they were complimenting her hair and her delicate skin color she didn't look young but she didn't look as old as she should look either. She had deep green eyes, much darker than Andrew's, years of experience and knowledge imbued them. She glared at Darien and Andrew through those hard easy but for some reason Darien felt comforted in them. He felt as if she was telling him she knew pain and would never inflict anyone him. With that he immediately trusted her  
  
"DARIEN MADE ME DO IT!" Andrew says and he tries to hide behind Lillyann afraid that his mother might back hand him.  
  
"LAIR! YOU were the one who made ME skip school and come here. You are such a bad influence on me."  
  
"Awe Darien this is mother don't know she can see through you. You know this was so all your idea. You were just taking advantage of me." Andrew pauses and holds his clutches his shirt tightly to himself as if he was trying to protect himself. "I feel so used...mommy" he sniffles Darien is astonished by his lying skills. "Mommy I think I need to lay down I've never felt so dirty in my life." 'This is why I thought he was gay in the beginning' Darien though to himself deciding to keep quiet continuing this dispute was useless. Darien was surprised when he heard the woman snickering to herself. The snickering turns in to heavier chuckles and in no time full on laughter. The woman grasps her stomach trying to soothe the pain Andrew only smiles.  
  
"Awe honey you just know how to make your mama laugh. I love it when you come to entertain me." She bellowed controlling her laughter 'What? I was the one being used... involved in a stupid joke just to entertain his mother... why do I suddenly feel dirty. Stop that remember poker face.' Darien just brushes everything off and leans against a wall, and listens as Andrew and his mother talk. Darien found himself doing this a lot with Andrew. Always watching him and how he acts with his family. Darien longed for that a family again. He once had that two years ago when he was with his poor mother. Watching made him miss it more, he felt pain watching it but couldn't tears his eyes away trying to absorb their happiness and convert it to his own.  
  
Soon they were all sitting on the floor talking Andrew kept a watchful eye one Lillyann as he always did. He watched as if she was going to slip away from him as most of his loved ones did. Darien noticed his fear but said nothing about it. Darien converse with Andrew's mother although his missed his own very much he felt very much at home talking to this woman. He pondered on how she could be hopelessly in love with some one so abusive. 'I guess she is too blinded by love to see the abuse in it.' Darien think as he listens to her speak cheerfully. They both manage to bagger her enough to make excuses for them just in case the teacher asked about their absences and they left. Andrew more reluctant due to Lillyann's pleas for him to stay, the pain Andrew felt was evident for Darien to notice but Andrew but on a great mask for him they were finally able to break her grip as she was holding tightly to his neck.  
  
Andrew sighed heavily as they walked away. "She knows exactly how to break my heart." Andrew mumbles out under his breath. Darien stares at him pure sympathy in his eyes until Andrew let out a small smile. "Girls for ya huh..." They walked back to school and heard the lunch bell ring. The jump the gate and walk into the court yard nonchalant as if they were there the whole time. Darien thanks Andrew mentally he got him to stop thinking about Serena so much during the day. If he hadn't left the school the tense might have killed him.  
  
He missed her so much now as they walked. 'Why, how, How come I am so infatuated with her. No it's more than an infatuation. God can this really happen... how can feelings this strong develop like this for some one I hardly know. Oh but I want to know her. I want to know her so bad, her likes her dislikes, her secrets. I find this too inescapable for my own good. This is too much torture. Please Serena just show yourself to me now I need to see you feel you so bad, and god damn it that cat too.' Suddenly he looked up in his anguish and saw blonde her that resembled hers in the distant. With out thinking he ran to it with all his energy left. He ran to the golden light hoping it could fill the empty spot that lies in his chest. 


	9. Mistaken

Hey here is my new chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I liked writing this chapter. And I like to thank everyone who took time to read my stories. Thank good I finished my work at summer school I had time to finish this today. I got two A's on my test so I am just glad that this story doesn't get in the way because would have had to drop it for while and that would suck for all of us well ENJOY AND THANKSSSSSSSSSSS  
Much love from PR.  
  
Chapter 8 (Mistaken)  
  
Darien grabs her roughly by the shoulders her and turns her to face him abruptly. "Serena!" He yells happily into the air until his eyes collided with her face. She definitely not Serena, she didn't even blush like Serena. Serena had an unique style that he had taken the trouble to memorize unconsciously. This girl stared into his eyes and turned red completely. Serena would look up into his eyes for a second and then turn here eyes away from him. He cheeks lightly tainted pink if she became even more nervous they might turn redder but she looked adorable each time. Serena's cheeks were amazingly coloured. She would never need make up to bring out her cheeks they stood out on their own. This girl was different her whole face was bright red, and she didn't become shy like Serena this girl stared openly into his eyes. Darien let released her shoulders realizing he's idiotic mistake. He can't stand looking about her, it wasn't that this girl wasn't attractive she was very attractive but her eyes did nothing to his heart. He turns his gaze down to the grass and her face turns back to a normal soft pale white. And she step forward to him wondering if she had hurt him in some way he looked horrible Andrew walked up calmly. And slapped Darien's back causing him to tumble to the floor.  
  
"Jesus Darien you should at least apologize for scaring the wits out of Mina." Andrew said chuckling to himself watching the enraged Darien get back up. Andrew turned and smiled to Mina, blushing slightly. She glared coldly at him and she walked over to Darien and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I hope he didn't hit you too hard. Are you hurt? I could take you to the nurse's office." She said to him Darien could tell she wasn't using her true voice she was trying to manipulate a sweet tone. Andrew was easily tricked but Darien just brushed her hand off his shoulder.  
  
"No, I don't need to go to the nurse's office. You really think I am that weak, oh please." Darien scoffs as he rolls his eyes. Mina appears to be hurt by his words but doesn't say anything. Before Darien can walk away Andrew grabs him and has a rather serious expression on his face. Darien is curious by the protective look in his eyes.  
  
"Man you really don't have to be so rude to her after all you were the one that confused her for some one else. Apologize..."  
  
"And what if I don't" Darien said mockingly he loomed over Andrew trying to intimidate Andrew enough to show he's intentions over this girl.  
  
"Just do it." Andrew tone is stern not going to break under pressure. Darien smirked slightly really enjoying this. After all the mocking he endured he was now able to give back to his kind friend. The saying is right 'giving is better than receiving.'  
  
"No."  
  
Do it now."  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"YOU JERK, APOLOGIZE TO MINA!"  
  
"I won't apologize to Nina."  
  
"IT'S MINA. NOW!" Mina watches them bicker uncomfortably letting out a sigh in defeat as she stares at Darien.  
  
"Mina who?" A chipper voice intervenes in the conversation. All three turned their attention too the person in possession of the voice. Andrew smiles mischievously, Darien is too stunned to express react, and Mina just stares in confusion. Darien just snaps and lashes out, not understanding why he is so angry.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY SERENA?" Darien yells out into the air Mina flinches due to the severity of his words. Darien also soon regrets it's looking at her shocked expression. 'I've been dying to see her all day and now that she is in front of my I scream out her. I seriously would like to know what the hells wrong with me.  
  
"I...I... well I wasn't aware that we were scheduled to meet each other today." Serena chokes slightly on her words. Then she let's out a huge smile. And takes out her daily planner, and begins to scan through it. Darien is looks at her in irony. 'She actually schedules our meetings.' She lets out a soft sigh in disappointment. "I must have forgot to put it in here."  
  
"Yeah must have," 'what I am I talking about I never even asked her to see me today, sht this is all my fault goddamn it. But it is so much easier to blame other people. Yeah she should have known I would want to see her today... Wait I guess she did since she is hear now.' He thought.  
  
"Don't worry about its ok just remember to schedule everything properly next time." What else was he suppose to do admit he was wrong and never asked to meet her just assumed, no never too much pride.  
  
"When did you say you'd meet me?" She asks whole-heartedly. Darien Is stunned that she is bright enough to ask catching him in his own game. Feeling a little panicked on how to respond, when suddenly it came to him 'Distraction.'  
  
"Have you eatin' anything? Would you like to have some school lunch with me- I mean us. Andrew and I... Me and Andrew... LUNA! Did you bring her with you?" Darien manages to ramble on rather nervously capturing Serena effectively, she forgot about her previous question.  
  
"Yeah, I am starving! I have never had a school lunch before." She smiles gleefully as she latches onto Darien's arms, earning an unnoticed glare from Mina. "Oh, Luna is here." Serena reaches into her he front coat pocket and takes out the small grey kitten. 'Oh I get it. It's ok to be in her jacket but when you in mine you go crazy and become on take mode. The cat's sexist.' Darien thinks to himself. 'And how come she gets to be so close to Serena. I swear she likes the damn cat more than me... that's couldn't be possible could it. No I am the daddy and she has to like the daddy better. Wait what am I say! I can't believe I am going along with her stupid little notions. Just be cool Darien, just chill.  
  
"Come on, it's on me then, here give me Luna. I carry her for a while." Serena smile genuinely as she hands Luna to Darien. Darien greedily takes her not wanting her to be anymore closer to Serena this was his time and she was going to enjoy it. Darien decides to be audacious and takes he hand in his as the walk over to the line slowly. Mina mouth drops he didn't even acknowledge her existence in front of Serena. Andrew glances over to her slightly flushed. He felt sympathy for her knowing that watching some one you have feeling for pine over some one else was truly heartbreaking for he has been pining for Mina ever since she became manager of the basketball team.  
  
He watched her as she stared at Darien longingly. He watched in agony as she watched in agony. He wanted to approach her so many times but just could never bring himself to do so. She was so enwrapped with her dreams of Darien she would never acknowledge him as a possibility. He hoped that after seeing Darien with Serena that she might come to her sense and get over him, and he was willing to dream himself, for at time's that all we have. Andrew heard Darien and Serena beckon him but before he left he turned to face Mina.  
  
"You should give up you know..." he says solemnly to her, trying to hide his own affections for her. She looked at him in shock. "Darien's heart belongs to Serena. I am sorry but you should give up before you get hurt even worse." Mina was quite shocked that he had known her feeling for Darien but brushed it away. He stood up straight and closed her mouth clenching he jaw tightly, she turned to him, glaring coldly at him as if he had mortally offended her. Andrew already knew what she was about to say but listen anyways savouring each moment she spoke to him. This is the first time they ever spoke, thanks to Darien's confusion.  
  
"I am ten times better than her. Before today I was always too scared to approach him considering he has a some what scary reputation. But now seeing her I know I can win. I will tell him how I feel and I won't waste anytime doing so. Do you hear me! Thank you for considering my 'heart' but I assure it... it won't be broken. I won't lose."  
  
"Anyways if that's how you feel I wish you luck, although I don't think it would do any good and I don't think you should meddle in their relationship because it doesn't concern you. But I wish you luck all the same." Andrew smiled his façade smile. He's been doing it for so long now he couldn't even tell the difference anymore. He truly didn't want to encourage her. Her words stung him hard burning into his brain, she cared for Darien too much. And he didn't want to discourage her with his words he wanted her happiness though it would be impossible. He walked away from Mina, his face pale. He had so man offers from girls to be there boyfriend... He rejected them all thinking of only her in that sort of way.  
  
He felt truly defeated until and small arm latched onto his catching him off guards he looked to see Mina's demanding face looking up at him. "I am going with her. I have to keep and eye on those two." Andrew smiled whole- heartedly, something more than his façade, just happy with the simple contact that she had made with him. The walk over to the lunch line and get lunches. Andrew automatically knows that Darien will be hiding behind his favourite tree. He was hesitant at bringing her there but couldn't say no to her. They both stepped behind the tree to find Darien and Serena sitting side by side. It would have been a romantic situation if Serena didn't have her face engulfed with food. Food was flying everywhere. Darien just smiled nervously. His hand behind his head watching her, one thought raced through all their minds at that moment 'what a pig!' Serena then looked down out her empty tray sulking.  
  
"It's all gone..." she murmured softly. Apparently she was still hungry. Darien chuckled to himself and slipped his arm around her waits and brought her closer to him. Mina struggled to hold in her jealousy. Darien stuffed and apple in her mouth, 'There my most beautiful little piggy.' He thought holding her body tighter against his. She happily ate it Mina not able to take much more of this drops her tray to the ground. Both turn their attention to her but Darien has no intension of letting go of Serena. "oh you must have been so hungry you dropped your tray in excitement. I am sure Darien could by you another one." Serena tells Mina like most of the time he thinking was strange. But Darien was caught wither last sentence.  
  
"ME! I don't even know the chic. Why would I bye her, another lunch?" Darien said nonchalantly, he really had no idea who she was. He had no idea that she was around him every day due to her being the basketball manager. Mina was hurt really hurt and both Andrew and Serena's heart when out to her. Although Serena thought she was sad over not having food. Serena stood up breaking Darien's tight hold. He mentally cursed as Mina for this.  
  
"You miss your food that much..." Serena kneeled in front of Darien. "PLEASE! OH PLEASE DARIEN SHE IS HUNGRY AND NEEDS FOOOD FOR HER GROWING BODY. IF SHE UP AND DIED COULD YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF KNOW YOU PROBABLY CAUSE IT BY NOT GIVING HER THE CHANCE TO EAT THIS ONE TIME." Darien wasn't paying attention to her words the only think that caught his attention was her closeness to him. She places her gentle hands on his knees. He had no chance now. He knew he was going to end up buying her a new one anyways so decided just to submit now. He shifted slightly and drew his wallet from his back pocket, and handed the money to Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, go with her to get a new lunch." Darien motioned for them to leave as Serena encircled his neck in a warm hug thanking him. Mina had had enough of how he treated Serena and how he refused to treat her. Andrew grabbed her arm to turn her back to the lunch line but she ripped away from him violently.  
  
"NO!" She screams separating Darien and Serena starkly enough to cause Serena to drop to the ground. Darien was furious but before he could help Serena Mina stood before him cry. Darien didn't even a bit of empathy for her tears. He pushed her aside but not strong enough to push her to the ground. He knew Andrew would step in to defend her and did not wish to ruin a friendship over some one who isn't worth wasting a relationship for. Luna who was drinking milk earlier take her saw what Mina did and attacks her the only way she could thing of. She sunk her nails into her leg, much like what she did with Darien. Mina squeals in pain. Andrew rushes to her but is unable to separate the two. Each tug only forced Luna to dig her self deeper into her body. Darien was just going to let the cat have her fun but Serena gave him a stern look. Seeing that he would budge no matter what she did. Serena walked over to Mina's leg and cooed the kitten off of her. She whimpered slightly but forgot the pain when she watched Darien still prefer Serena.  
  
In her frenzy to win him she ran to Darien and embraced him from behind. "DARIEN! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She yelled desperate to do what ever it took. Everyone was brought to a silence, with the sudden declaration. Darien broke away form her tight hold and turned, his face with out emotion.  
  
"I am sorry Shana but I don't even know who you are. I have never seen you in my life before today. To put it simply I am just not interested in YOU." He said his voice stead and calm Serena was just in shock. Someone besides her had affections for Darien.  
  
"Mina..." she murmured into the still air. My name is Mina." She ran to him and took his hand in hers. "You know me Darien. You've seen me. I became the manager of the basketball team the instant you became captain... to be closer to you. Darien we have been going to the same school for two year, you know me. Please say you know me." She even more desperate with each word the left her lips. Andrew looked at Serena's shocked state. Serena had no idea what to do know. Normally she would do anything in her power to help but she didn't want to help now. Something stopped her from putting on a big smile and helping them together. Someone else wanted to claim Darien. She didn't want him to leave her. She didn't want her to take him.  
  
Andrew took Serena's hand and dragged her away from the scene allowing Darien and Mina some privacy. Although he was feeling the same emotions as Serena, possessiveness , but wanted Mina's happiness more.  
  
"Look Mara. Like I said I am not interested because I already have some one- "  
  
"HER, THAT SKINNY LITTLE BTCH! DARIEN, WHY HER? WHY DO YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME. DARIENGIVE ME SOMETIME I CAN PROVE MYSELF I PROMISE!" She pleaded with him, but Darien she tore his hand away from hers. She was annoying to him. She was the needy type, always wanting and never giving in returned. 'spoiled brat.' Darien thought to himself in disgust.  
  
"Look, whatever the hell your name is, you ever call her that and I wont hesitate to beat your ass." Darien backs her up into the tree looming over her letting her sense his angry memorize it, fear it. "As I told you before I am not interested, and never will be. Stop being so self-centered and leave me the hell alone. And stop using your post as team manage to stalk me. If I have to I'll get a restraining order. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"I...Darien I..."  
  
"Don't speak to me just nod your head. I am sick of hearing your manipulative voice. It won't work on me so stop trying." She nodded to his words a blatant lie. She wiped the tears away from her face. She had no intention at giving up here. But felt too exhausted to continue. Darien looked behind him and noticed that Serena and Andrew were gone. He turns and leave Mina was about to follow him but decided not to. She knew that she should approach him some other time when he mind was cooler. She walked solemnly away to approach he friends.  
  
Darien found Andrew and Serena behind the school talking. Andrew was trying to console her out of her daze Darien decided to not make his presence known and listen in. He mind burning with jealousy and angry, but his subconscious knew Andrew was not the type to try to steal his girl.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Andrew asked Serena rubbing her back softly trying to ease her tense. She finally looked up at him.  
  
"Do you think I should give him up Andrew? Do you think that Darien would want to be with her rather than me? He probably would... He doesn't like me at all does he. I am just a bother to him." He eyes fill with tears as she speaks her doubts.  
  
"Serena I... would like to tell you what to do but it's not my place really. You need to talk to Darien. Tell him how you feel. I really don't think that he would reject you, I think you are something that he values."  
  
"I don't know. Ever since I meet him he's been trying to push me away. I want to get closer to him but he won't let me. I wish eh would just tell me what he thinks of me whether it be bad or good. I just wish he could trust me."  
  
"I'm sure he'll open up to you soon."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess..." She both laugh at his sheep joke calming both their spirits down. Darien can't watch anymore. He didn't want her to be around guys that weren't him. He trusted them both but jealousy of her being able to laugh so care free with Andrew made him mad. He had to claim her for his own and soon. Darien walked up behind Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist. His spirits calming as he nuzzled his face in her hair. She calmed in his embrace as well while Andrew just felt awkward. He wanted to take in the sent of her hair... He has never deliberately tried to smell her hair. He had expected her hair to be exotic and mesmerizing, something her would never forget and would be enticed to smell it everyday. What he smelled was a shock to his nose.  
  
"Serena... Why does your hair smell like peanut butter?" Andrew looked at her questionable as Darien asked her that. They were both confused. Serena just blushed and grabbed a stand of her hair lifting it to her nose.  
  
"Don't you like it? It's my especially made peanut butter shampoo. It's very good for my hair. And I just look the smell of peanuts, kind of makes me hungry." Serena's eyes brighten up as she mentioned food to herself. Evidently still craving more food Darien and Andrew chuckled, of all the things her hair could smell like hers had the unique aroma of peanuts. Darien couldn't help but feel at ease as he help her close to him Darien spent the rest of his lunch hour talking to Andrew and Serena. When the bell ring he felt he missed her already and he still had his arms wrapped around her. Andrew let to class early giving them time to say their good- byes. Serena turned around in his arms, smiling. Darien felt the walls of his chest constricting with each breath he drew.  
  
"Serena, meet me after school please. Can you?" Darien nuzzled his nose on the side of her face, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. Darien pressed his cheek to hers and let his nose wonder to her ear. She giggled lightly.  
  
"Okay Darien I will be here."  
  
"Make sure you drop by after four because that's when basketball practice ends don't forget okay."  
  
"I can't believe I forgot to meet you earlier."  
  
"UH... well don't worry about it. I am sure it's not your fault." Darien kissed her lightly on her temple. Serena shivered in his embraced. Darien loved the vibrations he felt as she trembled against him wanting more of it. He began to suck on her earlobe slightly, getting exactly what he wanted. She shook vigorously in pleasure, moaning softly as he continued to entice her. "I'll save some for when you meet me okay." He pulled away from her know that if he didn't end this now he would find himself in a very compromising situation, and he was almost late for class. HE ran back to the building staring back out her limp body. He crashed into the door hard and ran in. He felt he missed her as he ran to class but more at ease knowing he would see her Again. He ran straight to his seat barely late once again, taking a seat next to Andrew. Andrew looked at Darien as he remembered from earlier something...  
  
"You know Darien... Serena looks familiar to me. It's weird but I feel like I've seen her face like a billion times. I just can't place where I've seen it."  
  
"It's either you know her or you don't there is no in between Andrew..."  
  
"Hmmm you are right... it's just that... never mind forget it." Andrew turned his attention back to class while Darien couldn't help but wonder. 'What was that all about? Does he know her or not? I get a bad feeling from this' 


	10. Confrontation

Ok well sorry it might have taken a bit longer to write this page. I am sorry if you guys had to wait I can't get used to all the great reviews every time I read them I get a high like no other. And I appreciate every word you guys say. Well hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. Much love from PR.  
Demonic Yoshii....  
  
Chapter 9 (Confrontation)  
  
Darien walked out of class and headed to the locker rooms with Andrew by his side. They changed quickly and went to talk to the coach like they normally do. Since they were co-captains they had to listen to the coach's plan and strategies to help out the team, before they did basic warm up. Mina was there the whole time staring at Darien. Darien as always never noticed her presence, but Andrew did.  
  
Even while she was doing her managing duties she made time to stare at him longingly, with several failed attempt to get his attention. She had already planned it she was going to talk to him after school. The head strong Mina refused to give up until her was hers. But she was completely unaware of the plans that Darien had made with Serena. Andrew was just caught in the middle just letting things flow their course. I liked Mina a lot but he had a little girl to think about so he tried to convince himself that maybe not having a girlfriend would be for the best. He at least had a good friend he could now trust, he could survive on that for just now.  
  
When warm up was over they divided the team into two separate groups Andrew and Darien would always be on opposing teams. Helping each side equally, providing advice for their team mates. This was the one time people weren't afraid to talk to Darien. When ever he was playing ball he never put up his personal guard. It was to distracting to worry about that kind of sht, plus the fact that basketball is a team sport. Darien and Andrew showed off their skills most of the time providing a very good show. Darien's side usually one the match and today was no different they won by one point.  
  
Darien finally noticed Mina's eyes staring at him while he walked pass her into the locker room to shower and change. She of course brushed her off hoping that she would get the hint to leave him alone. He didn't want his mind tainted with Mina so he forced himself to think about Serena which wasn't too hard for him to do. Mina watched as he disappeared behind those doors. She felt like she was a ghost to him. It killed her inside to be treated like this she was about to cry until she felt a reassuring hand gently slide against her back. "You shouldn't take it to hard. That's just the way his personality is."  
  
She turned around to see Andrew's warm eyes on her. She was angered by his presence. 'Why is he here? Why is he always there when I am at my worst? It should be him. It wasn't supposed to be him... it's suppose to be Darien here comforting me yet... he's not. Damn it Andrew makes me so angry being able to talk to Darien so freely. Why him? He doesn't talk to anybody here for TWO years and now they are like best friends... God; and Serena... I am sure I saw him first... loved him first... so why is it that he's going after her and now me.' Mina thought to herself her anger suddenly turning in to grief. She broke out in tears not being able to control herself. Andrew quickly drew her to him with his arms clenching her tightly.  
  
All her knew was that he loved the feeling of her body pressing into his. 'How are you suppose to help some one you care for, get with your best friend.' He didn't want them to be together, for obvious reason. But he couldn't help but crave for her happiness so decide to just wish her luck. He could do no more for her, not wishing to betray anyone. Pulling away for her warm body was so hard for him. He could hold her close forever if time were to allow it. But he pulled her away from him not willing to entice his body and mind with false hopes anymore. She looked up at him puzzled by his sudden need to create distance. "Mina I want to help you... but I can't find a way to help you so I'll just let it end here. Good luck with whatever you are planning."  
  
Those words were so hard for him to say it was almost unbearable but he said them nonetheless. Mina was in shock, she clenched her shirt unsure if her heart was still beating. She couldn't understand why that hurt her so much. As Andrew turned his back to her and walked into the locker room. She wondered why those words had hurt her so much when she was only supposed to care for Darien. Why did she feel so empty when her walked away. She shook her head trying to bring herself out oh her little trance. She tried to brush off the recent incident convincing herself that Darien was the only one she had feelings for.  
  
After showering Darien quickly got changed, spraying some of his favourite colon on 'Black.' He couldn't help but feel nervous, already decided on how he was going to ask Serena and Luna out. Of course he had to consider Luna, Serena practically never left that house without that little kitten. Although she had violent tendencies Darien couldn't help but feel attached to her as well. Andrew and Darien walked out of the locker room together. Darien looked slightly dazed so Andrew decided that being the great friend that he was, was going to help him concur his nervousness. Andrew slapped him hard on his back, Darien loss balance at the sudden strike and feel to the ground. Andrew stood there laughing "Well see you Monday buddy I have to go pick up Lilly. By the way isn't your birthday tomorrow..."  
  
Darien sat up straight on the floor trying to regain his composure. "Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"I have my sources... Anyways happy birthday pal, I gotta go. Have fun." Andrew walked away with a he goofy smile on his face as he looked back at Darien get up off the floor. Darien smiled to himself as well. He walked towards the front gate. He immediately saw Serena but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized she wasn't alone. There was another girl with her, Mina. He was really getting tired of her countless efforts to get him to notice her. Now she was probably trying to convince Serena not to be involved with him so she could be with him herself. Darien walked up close enough to hear their conversation but not be noticed. He did not consider this spy. Hell no, this was concealing your identity to find out valuable information.  
  
"Let me just get to the point. Are you and Darien boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" Mina said to Serena her voice was cold, one could sense her distaste for this particular conversation. Serena blushed slightly of course she didn't notice the way Mina said it all she noticed were the words. Serena didn't know what they were all she knew was they had kissed a few times.  
  
"Well I wouldn't know if we could be called that. I mean we only kissed a few times." Serena tried to mentally count the times. Mina was shocked. 'He had actually kissed her' she thought but decided to not let it phase her. HE was going to be hers.  
  
"Then basically nothing between you right."  
  
"Well maybe there is something..."  
  
"Look Serena I don't have time for this. If Darien is NOT your boyfriend I am going to have to ask you to back off. You see I have known him for two years." Mina put on a well show making herself look vulnerable and hurt. She knew that Serena was the type that would fall for anything gullible. "And I have always had a crush on him... Serena I have been waiting for so long for him to finally notice me and now he has. But if you keep medalling then I am afraid that he won't see me anymore. You understand don't you. You don't want to be the other woman now do you?"  
  
"No... I suppose I don't." 'What! Serena fight it, don't let her just walk all over you. Can't you see that she it putting up an act of lies? Jesus says something.' Darien thought to himself leaning in closer to listen to the conversation. "But I... I can't just step out of his life just like that what about Luna." Serna took out Luna from her pocket and showed it to her. Darien just chuckled lightly to himself. 'She comes up with the best excuses.'  
  
"You refuse to help over a stupid cat!" 'This girl is even worse than I though. How dare she say that about Luna!" Darien though angrily he was about to jump out and reveal himself but Serena's voice stopped him.  
  
"What right do you have to be calling anything stupid? I won't step out of Darien's life just because you like him. I am sorry for you, but if it's a fight for him you want. Then that's what you'll bet. I am not backing down, for who, you! Some one who's so afraid of losing the have to come begging their opponent for their own victory! I might not catch up on things that fast, but don't you dare think I am stupid enough to just give up some one I like for you." Serena was completely out of breath with her last sentence, but nonetheless satisfied at least for a few seconds until guilt rushed through her body. She had never fought over a guy before and he she was yelling her head off over Darien. Mina was slightly shocked and very speechless. This was defiantly not expected from her. She didn't know how to respond to that, the girl got her good.  
  
"I... You... I can't believe you accuse me of all of this... I um... Well you see the reason why... The reason why I wanted to talk to you was to avoid problems... I would never dream of fighting with you. As a woman I respect you-"  
  
"Apologize then."  
  
"I am sorry Serena I hope that we can discuss this well tempered from now on."  
  
"Why are you saying sorry to me?"  
  
"Is there someone else I should be apologizing to?" Mina asked sardonically. Serena lifted up Luna to Mina's face. Darien was desperately trying to hold in his laughter. 'Figured that much, she always treats that cat likes it's human. I wouldn't be too surprised if they talked to each other.' "I am not apologizing to a cat." Mina replied mocking the situation. She was way too proud to stoop that low.  
  
"Why not, you insulted her not me. When someone insults your intelligence don't you want them to apologize to you?"  
  
"That's a different story I am human."  
  
"Why does you being human make it different. Is this kitten not a living breathing thing?"  
  
"Well... It's different... well just because it is. We are human and she is a cat."  
  
"It's that discrimination between species."  
  
"I am not a discriminator of species."  
  
"But you refuse to apologize to Luna because you is a cat. I think that is dis-"  
  
"Fine I give up, happy! Luna I am sorry." Mina folded her arms in irritation, interrupting Serena before she could finish her last word. Serena smiled sweetly. "Now back to the topic of Darien. If you are not going to back off. I am I am certainly not going to give him up. What should be done?"  
  
"We could let him chose."  
  
"No honey... he doesn't know what best for him."  
  
"Right good point." 'What is she doing agreeing with her? Of course I know what's best for me.' Darien thought listening further to the conversation, he felt insulted.  
  
"I don't feel like fight with a woman over a man. But it seems like that what everything will dissolve into." 'How fucking cocky. If she even tried to fight for me the battle would be over in seconds. She's going to lose.' Darien thought.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to either. Do you want to flip a coin?"  
  
"That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea." 'What are you talking about Mina it's the worst. Be your sensible self' Darien thought. He decided to come out before they actually resolve to flipping a coin for him. He kind of made him feel cheap.  
  
"What's not too bad of an idea?" Darien asked. He pretended as his he was just coming out of the locker room. Serena smiled and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Flipping a coin for-"Mina quickly covered Serena's mouth before she could finish.  
  
"For fun. You know we girls love to play games." She finished for her grinning widely. Darien just laughed. Serena was so cute to him he felt the desire to hold her tight against him and repeat it to her a thousand times.  
  
"Tina if you'll excuse us me and Serena had plans for this evening."  
  
"Mina... We'll I have nothing to do if you don't mind could I join you." Mina answered slyly moving towards Darien and placed her palm on his chest. Darien was not amused.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to feel like the third wheel."  
  
"I assure you I won't you. I won't be feeling like the third... wheel." Mina rubbed his chest seductively feeling him. She had a small smirk on her face. And eyes that read nothing but pure desire. Darien stepped away from her and walked over to Serena.  
  
"You are right. You won't feel like the third wheel because you are not going." Darien slid his arm around Serena's waist and pulled her up against him she just blushed slightly. Darien pinched her cheeks and smiled. Mina almost gave up to defeat but her ego wouldn't allow it, and figured out another approach.  
  
"Serena I know you wouldn't mind me joining you two right."  
  
"Well no," Serena said genuinely smiling.  
  
"Too bad because one. It's not her decision and two, I think that a boyfriend and his girlfriend reserve the right to spend time alone together."  
  
"WHAT?" Both Mina in Serena exclaimed in unison.  
  
"You never mentioned that before," Serena stated in a half stutter from nervousness.  
  
"Well I am asking now." Darien he said as he soft brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned down to it. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Darien asked huskily placing a small peck on her ear to help her decide. Mina eyes widened from shock. Everything was happening too fast. How could he just come here and do all this in front of her? She felt as if she didn't have a heart. It was so easy for him to rip it away from her and feel nothing. She was too hurt to end wonder why. She just ran away. Serena jumped to run after her but Darien stopped her from chasing her. Serena looked up at him guiltily. "Serena trust me you have nothing to feel guilty about. Even if I did like her I could never be either her Andrew likes her. If I am not harsh with her in making my point she's just going to be coming back and won't understand... that I only like you. Serena I want to be with you. Let her go and be with Andrew." Darien pulled her into his strong embrace. He rested his head on top of her hair smelling the peculiar sent from before, peanuts.  
  
"Darien... It's just that she seems like she really liked you."  
  
"Are you asking me to hide the fact that I do not feel anything romantic for her and date her because she seems to like me so much? I don't feel like lying like that Serena."  
  
"I know but you could have gone easier on her." She tried to pull away from him but Darien refused to let her pull back. He held tighter.  
  
"Serena listen she was no other way. She would not have gotten the point other wise. It's better now than later."  
  
"Darien... please let me just go see if she's ok" Serena pleaded with him. Darien finally relented and released her.  
  
"Before you go answer my question," Darien demand quite sternly, but was soon reassured by Serena's smile.  
  
"Yes Darien. I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you." She said as she ran away in the direction that mina had gone through. Darien smiled to himself. Never had he been so impulsive on his life and asked a girl to be his. He felt his heart racing in his chest, pounding against his ribs trying to break through. It was slightly uncomfortable to have his heart do this every time he replayed the words she said to him. But the majority of him didn't mind it... didn't mind it. In fact he was getting quite used to it and wouldn't mind if it never stopped acting like that with her.  
  
It didn't take long for Serena to find Mina sitting under the tree that Darien had always sat under for lunch. Mina was sitting there in a daze. She wasn't crying which surprised Serena. Mina seemed to like Darien so much and she wasn't cry. 'Maybe she's just in shock' she thought to herself. Serena walked slowly up to her and then sat next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked solemnly. Mina looked up to her.  
  
"I figured that you might come. Darien would never. He completely hates me. I have no idea what I ever did wrong." Mina said using her façade smile.  
  
"I don't think he hates you. I think he was trying to help you. He likes you enough to help you get over him by doing cruel things to make you think the worst of him."  
  
"You know... I thought I would hurt worse than it does right now. I guess I am just in shock from being rejected. Maybe it was only a simple crush, nothing serious. I think I'll get over it soon."  
  
"Really! That's great."  
  
"Yeah... I'll be fine." Mina was trying to convince herself more than Serena.  
  
"That's good I have faith that you pull through just fine. You know Mina. I know I just met you today but was wonderin' if we could be friends from now on. If you don't want to I can understand."  
  
"NO... that would be nice."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"If you want Mina I am sure that you can come with me and Darien?" Serena didn't want to leave Mina here to suffer alone.  
  
"Nah... I am just going to walk him it I don't live too far. I'll be fine."  
  
"If you are sure, then alright."  
  
"I am sure, go on. I know you are making Darien wait for you." Mina laughed a little and ushered Serena away they both smiled genuinely at each other before Serena slowly walked away. When Serena was finally out of sight Mina let out all her held up tears. She had lied. It hurt her so deeply to lose Darien so fast after all the time she had spent liking him. She had even believed that she loved him. It hurt her so bad when he did that in front of her. But she couldn't help but believe that Serena spoke the truth. Serena almost always did with out hesitation. Maybe he was cruel to help her... if so she couldn't just drop her feelings for him. If anything they grew strong her.  
  
Mina cried for being forced to deal with the situation after promising friendship with Serena. She wanted to be friends but it would be hard, because Serena had the one thing she had wanted for so long, still wanted. Mina stopped crying and decided to be a good friend with Serena and especially Darien. But once Serena made a mistake with Darien she would jump up and steal him away. Serena had to make a mistake some time and when she did she would be there to take Darien for herself, without hesitation. Having that been decided she felt better. She got up and walked home quite please. She would wait patiently. Yes patiently... for him 


	11. Early Birthday Present

Sorry for the delay. This chapter might be slightly shorter than the rest but the next chapter that's coming she be longer and with the other one that follows that as well. Might also take long to write but don't worry no more than a couple of days  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS seriously much love from PR.  
  
Chapter 10 (Early Birthday Present)  
  
Serena ran back to Darien embrace as fast as she could. He squeezed her tightly and lifted her off her feet a good couple inches off the ground. Darien and Serena was faced to face staring at each other. Poor Luna was having the life squished out of her in between the two. Darien played with her a little before he kissed her gentle on the lips. She happily complied when he beckoned her to open her mouth. His utter craving for her only became stronger. He pressed her back against the front gate oblivious to the discomfort he might cause. He would often tease her letting his tongue sensually trace her lips before plunging it into her mouth. Luna had managed to her head out of Serena's pocket, along with it an arm.  
  
One paw was all she needed to cause damage. Darien pressed himself harder to Serena only to feel a sharp pain pierce his upper thigh. He winced but continued with what he was doing. He almost bit Serena's tongue when Luna stabbed him again. Luckily he didn't Darien decided it would be safe to leave her mouth. He trailed is kisses down her neck earning a well deserved moan for the pain he was enduring for this cat to pleasure her. Luna was becoming more ruthless with every stab and she was going higher as well. Towards 'his precious' if you understand what I mean.  
  
"Ouch! Darien," Serena yelled pushed him away and cupping her collar bone with her hand. He had accidentally bit her when Luna stabbed him again inches away from well just guess where. He panted slightly regaining his breath and looked down at his pants to see several holes with blood stains. If Luna could smile she would have a victorious grin right now.  
  
"Jesus, don't blame me blame that cat!" Darien exclaim pointing an accusing finger an innocent looking Luna.  
  
"We were kissing and you bit me hard I don't see how that has anything to do with Luna."  
  
"Look!" Darien then pointed to his blood stained pants. Serena's eyes converted in to her pants serious concern in them  
  
"Darien you are bleeding how did that happen?"  
  
"That cat, that's what happened."  
  
"Are you trying to say Luna did this? When?"  
  
"Just now... when I was kissing you," Darien began to blush remembering the steamy kiss that was disrupted much to his dismay. Serena took Luna from her pocket and stroked her lovingly with a huge smile.  
  
"Luna was just a little jealous I am sure she feels sorry about it." "Sorry my ass, that cat's laughing. She always getting in the middle of our relationship." 'That's some what ironic since she's is always between us when we make out' Darien thought to himself. "Maybe you should think about leaving her at you house. She's growing up you know. And if you keep this up she'll get used to it and basically never learn to stay home alone."  
  
"Darien I can't just leave her in my home. She doesn't know how to pee in a little box."  
  
"Then send her to obedience school they'll teach her that and not to interrupt people when they are in an intimate... conversation."  
  
"Us making out, is a conversation?"  
  
"It's a figure of speech Serena."  
  
"Oh... do they have an obedience school for kittens?"  
  
"How the hell do I know? Look maybe she just look in the telephone book."  
  
"Hmmm... I think that is something we should do together." Serena said sliding her index down his chest feel he tight body through the shirt he wore. Darien let out a small smirk.  
  
"Sure babe." She said leaning down and give her lips a light peck. He wanted much more than a light peck but evil Luna was glaring at him with a look that said 'don't even think about it.' So Darien settled with a light kiss. He realized that he had just called her 'babe.' He had never called anybody 'babe' in his like. It was his first nickname for a girl. 'I can't just us babe all the time; it sounds like something I would use when I am in "that kind of mood." I need to come up with a better nickname for her; that I can just use when I please... something less formal than Serena. A name that will show people we are together. Should I use food names: sweet- cakes, honey buns, suga'. Okay... no, I could take her name and shorten it.' He sighed to himself contemplating several nicknames he could use, until Serena snapped him out of his train of thought.  
  
"Darien, I have to go to work in a couple of minutes." She said looking up into her sapphire eyes. Darien looked down at her. He didn't want her to leave just yet. He wanted to spend time with her. All the time he had wasted since he got here he wanted to make it up. Have some fun for once and who better than with his girlfriend. 'God why does she have to have a job,' Darien exclaimed rolling eyes to the situation. It was unbelievable he wanted to spend time and she had to work, 'irony sucks'.  
  
"Serena I was kind of hoping to take you out tonight. How long will it take?" He asked hoping that they would be able to at least meet afterwards.  
  
"Well I don't know" Darien embraced her from behind pressing her well toned chest to her back, not wanting anger the mean little kitty he decided this would be better. He had one arm clasped tightly around her waist. The other one was gliding up and down her arms, soothingly.  
  
"Please Serena, it's my birthday tomorrow and we aren't going to see each other. Think of it as an early birthday present." Darien guides her hair away from her neck and began to slowly kiss down starting from her temple. She felt her tremble against his chest only feeding his hunger further, he nibbled her slightly. She moaned softly and pulled away from him looking at her watch frantically.  
  
"Ok Darien I can meet you at the park around seven. Then I have to go back around nine. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Perfect." Darien inched closer to her kissing his way from her jaw line to her lips. Pulling away leaving them both with the desire of more but Darien knew better than to mess with that cat once again. He might injure something precious of his in the process locking down and see how close she had come last time. "I'll wait for you in the front entrance of the park at seven. Don't be late." Serena nodded her head slowly he leaned down and gentle kissed her again before leaving. She turned to leave as well. Both looking back from time to time until they were too far from each other to see each other.  
  
Darien walked in her apartment in a daze walking slowly and looking for something in his kitchen cabinets. He found what he was looking for and sat down at the table with a jar of peanut butter in his hand. He unscrewed the lid and just began to smell it. For some reason smelling the peanut butter jar gave him bliss. Sighing heavily he leaned back in her chair taking in the aroma. He was so distracted he almost didn't hear the phone ring. He slammed the jar on the table and walked angrily to the couch, the phone had been moved there, and picked up the phone reluctantly. "What do you want daddy? I was busy." He said into the receiver she was slightly ticked off but was calming down.  
  
"Such an attitude with your father; what is more important than your own father?" Darien remembered the peanut butter and decided not to discuss that with him.  
  
"Nothing... just tell me what you called for."  
  
"Would you believe me if I said to hear your lovely voice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, fine, you win. I was calling you to tell you to be at my apartment at 6:30 am tomorrow."  
  
"Why so early? Jesus I swear you can't just let me relax a little on my birthday. First you want me to come to some party and now you are dragging me to your apartment at ungodly hours." "I only live a block away from you that's a good minute or two to walk over here. Anyways I need you here so we can make preparations for your party. So you know what to do and where to be when everything takes place."  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be a surprise party?" Darien asked as he relaxed into his couch.  
  
"Well... yes..."  
  
"Then surprise me." His father chuckled earnestly to his sons comment.  
  
"I am sorry but no can do. The planner told me that every thing had to be arranged so nothing goes out of place or messes up. I would speak up to them but they are very scary people. You aren't the only once who is going through torture."  
  
"Yeah but the party was your idea."  
  
"Are you trying to get me to cancel it?"  
  
"Yeah is it working?"  
  
"No, no it isn't. Anyways, do you know your measurements?"  
  
"Why the hell would I want to know my measurements anyways?"  
  
"So customizing a tuxedo is a much easier process. I memorized my measurement." He father said proudly Darien just laughed.  
  
"You're a freak you know that right."  
  
"A well dressed one at least."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
"I get the feeling you are trying to insult me."  
  
"Just a feeling huh," Darien couldn't help but laugh whole-heartedly as did his father.  
  
"I really must meet this friend of yours that has changed you so much."  
  
"I haven't changed at all. I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Bullsht, our father son relationship has gotten ten times better in a matter of days."  
  
"No true, and even if it did it has nothing to do with her."  
  
"I think it does but that's none of my business. Are you a couple?" "How is that any of your business either?"  
  
"It isn't just making polite conversation." He father stated cheerfully. Darien really did not intend on telling him anything about Serena, but leading him on would be amusing.  
  
"Well... if you must know. We are..."  
  
"Are what?"  
  
"Damn I forgot."  
  
"No you didn't tell me. Stop fooling around and let your dear old dad know whether he has a new daughter-in-law."  
  
"You got the old part right."  
  
"That's just mean... calling your father old."  
  
"I wasn't calling you old I was just repeating what you said. You called yourself old if my memory serves me."  
  
"Since your memory is back, answer my question."  
  
"Oops sorry it just flew away again." They both chuckled.  
  
"If you want to bring her along to the party she's very much welcomed."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Have you tried asking her?" His father really was desperate to meet her, but knew his son would never give him the chance anytime soon. But what could it hurt to try.  
  
"No."  
  
"You are a rude person not inviting your own girlfriend to your birthday party."  
  
"Who said she was my girlfriend?" He father let out a defeated sigh. He would love to continue this conversation with his son but had some work to finish up on. He didn't know who the girl was but he hoped she never left him because she was working miracles.  
  
"What ever you say son; I have to finish some work so I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"At least think about inviting that friend of yours."  
  
"Sure, whatever, I'll think about it." There was a silence after this. His father wasn't expecting him to say that. It made him extremely happy to know he had at least agreed to think about it.  
  
"Bye son."  
  
"Bye dad." Darien hung up and walked back over to the peanut butter smiling. After a while of thinking Darien came up with two nicknames he would be able to use with Serena for whenever, 'Peanut' and 'Sere'. Fully content with his decision he decided to go and get ready for his date. Until his cell phone ring stopped him. He looked at the number and realized it was his mother. He hesitated staring at the number, he felt a sudden stream of guilt flow through him. He was really becoming attached to his life in Florida now. If she had ever asked him to leave, could he... He tried to disregard that thought but to no avail. 'There is no way she could have gotten out of dad's blackmail so easily. She couldn't have saved up enough money to live on her own with me or could she.' He turned of his phone and threw it on the couch.  
  
He couldn't hear her voice right now. He didn't know how to answer her if she ever asked that of him now. He wasn't sure if he was ready to give up his friendship with Andrew or his relationship with Serena. Deep down inside of him he really did want to get to know his father better but how do you get over a grudge that's been going on since the day he left. He didn't know how he could just go up to him and talk to him, treat him as if nothing had ever happened. 'Screw it all,' he thought to himself walking into his bathroom, deciding not to dwell on it anymore. He was going to put all of his stressing thought away for tonight.  
  
Tonight he was going to devote his time with Serena one there date. This was his birthday present to himself, allowing himself to let go over everything and just be with her... maybe in time love her. He light smile formed on his lips he loved the idea of maybe loving her one day. Being able to hold her tightly against him and just declare it over and over. Feeling the bolt of electricity flow throw him with ever touch, although that happens every time they touch already. But this would be different, because words those words would amplify the great feeling. 'Shit I really shouldn't even have my thought on that kind of shit. I am a guy let her think about that. Clean I need to be clean.' Darien though scrubbing his skin harder, he had to look presentable for his date, with his girlfriend... 


	12. Date

Okay I owe everyone an apology I am so sorry this chapter took long than I had expected it too. I had some family emergencies to it took longer and I hope you all can understand THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS they are highly appreciated and I hope that every one enjoys this new chapter and the ones to come after thanks you for reading much love from PR...  
  
Chapter 11 (Date)  
  
Darien arrived to the park several minutes early than the time they had planned. He needed time to rehearse their meet. He looked like a mad man pacing in front of the gate mumbling incoherent words under his breath. "Darien. Are you okay," an all too familiar voice asked from behind him. He immediately felt his body stiffen up. He had not planned for her to see him do that. He was supposed to be calm and cool when she arrived. Darien quickly regained some composure and turned to face her.  
  
"Yeah I am great. I was just thinking out loud." He exclaimed gliding his fingers through his pitch black hair.  
  
"So what did you have planned Darien I only have two hours before I have to go back to work."  
  
"You're right. We have to take the subway to get there." Darien entwined his hand his. "Come on Sere it's this way." He said gently very pleased that he finally got to use one of his new nicknames for her. She beamed and moved closer to his body in reaction. They walked like that all the way to the subway station. He was reluctant to separate their hands to even pay the subway fee but it all added to the pleasure of being with her. They subway train was actually really crowed. Everyone seemed to be standing up and were being pressing against each other.  
  
Darien would have enjoyed being pressed so close to her for so long if it weren't for some woman's umbrella poking him in the ass. Darien then looked down to Serena and noticed her have a surprise look to her face. He looked behind her and noticed a middle aged man groping her ass. Darien was about to say something until Serena turned around to face him. He was expecting her to lash out at her harasser, satisfied that she would handle this herself and not take bullsht he watched.  
  
But to his and the other guys complete surprise instead of berating him for violating her. Instead gave him a brilliant grin her stainless teeth shinning between her teeth, and actually said "Thanks you." She turned back to Darien still smiling. The man behind her kept his hand connected to her ass feeling relieved that he was actually getting away with this. His relief wasn't long lived for soon her felt the sting of an angry and jealous boyfriend's fist with face. Darien greedily took Serena's hand and yanked her through the crowed until the reached the door.  
  
Darien pushed her to the door and loomed over her small body becoming her shield making sure nobody touched her again. He looked at her his heart hammering through his chest in shire anger. All Serena could do was look up at him in confusion, oblivious to the fact that she just let some old guy violate her. The train came to a halt and they were the first ones off. Darien rushed her out of the Subways station not letting giving anyone the chance to touch her again. Once they were out of the station Darien cornered her into a wall. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BACK THERE?" he yelled to her. She was terrified by his harshness with her completely believing she had done nothing wrong.  
  
"Darien..." she squeaked really not knowing what to say that wouldn't upset him further. Darien noticed her fear and that was far from what he wanted. He managed to calm himself in front of her but his insides were twisting. For some reason it really hurt him internally to see her take this so lightly, as if some man other than her boyfriend touched her in such a way. He let out a sigh in frustration  
  
"Serena what were you thinking when you just let him touch you like that." Darien asked his voice rigid and worn out. Serena smiled lightly now seeming to understand his harshness.  
  
"Oh you mean the nice man who gave me a complement."  
  
"Complement... You could a guy sexually harassing you a complement?"  
  
"Darien he wasn't harassing me. This happened to my mother plenty of time and she told me that is was just there way of saying they think you are beautiful. She told me the polite thing to do is be gracious." Serena smiled on the recollection of her mothers words. Darien lost patience, 'What kind of mother would teach her daughter this. God what kind of morals runs through her brain? Damn it I can not blame my poor Sere for her mother's irresponsibleness.'  
  
"Look Sere... You can't just let them touch you like that. It is wrong not a complement. There are just some horny ass holes that take advantage of young girls. Promise me you wont let anyone touch you lie that ever again... except for me."  
  
"Why just you?"  
  
"Because I am you boyfriend"  
  
"So my boyfriend is allowed to be a horny ass hole."  
  
"Exactly... I mean No."  
  
"Which is it?"  
  
"It's just since we are in a relationship we are allow to be intimate with each other and each other only. You can touch me and I can touch you."  
  
"Oh... So YOU can touch me whenever YOU want and I can do the same." Serena smiled mischievously. Serena guided her hands up the inside of Darien's shirt feeling his muscles tense against her touch. He struggled against himself for control as he gently pulled her hands out of his shirt. He groaned softly to himself when they were out missing the sensation. He opened her as and looked down at her with affection. It took him a couple of minutes to drag himself away from those crystal orbs. He took her hand and continued there journey.  
  
"Darien where are we going," Serena asked practically tripping over herself.  
  
"Movies... Could you believe I haven't seen a more in almost two years? I can't really understand why my sudden distaste with them. I don't even own a TV..." Darien looked back to her smiled and then back to the street before them. "Now I feel like it would be the perfect place... very dark." The last two words he mumbled to himself not being able to control his mind he is a man of course.  
  
"What sorry didn't hear the last part of that sentence?"  
  
"Oh I said 'not far' we are almost there." Darien looked back at his peanut and noticed a worried expression on her face. He stopped completely and turned to her. "Sere is something the matter?"  
  
"Do you really have to see a movie?" Her voice was shaky and nervous he had no idea why.  
  
"I don't have to see one Peanut I just thought it would be nice."  
  
"I was just thinking that there are so many more thinks to do you know, we live in Miami. We could go to Bayside maybe take a boat ride tour or something along those lines. They almost always have performances we could watch and get some dinner that sounds much... better... but that's my opinion."  
  
"Yeah that sounds good. So we'll stop by Bayside and spend out date there." Darien said changing their direction heading to the destination she was so determined on going to. Darien could careless were they went as long they had alone time together. Darien realized that her suggestion was actually much better then his. The night life of Bayside was vivid with the luminous bright lights reflecting of the placid water, to the soft echo of live music traveling along the streets and dock. He draped his arms around her shoulders as they walked through booths of people selling homemade products ranging up from food to clothing and jewellery.  
  
Darien and Serena stopped at one particularly alluring booth selling beautiful gemmed jewellery made from shaded sea gems and beautifully glossed stones. Darien opted to buy Serena some jewellery but wasn't able due to her strong protest, believing it was morally wrong to accept a gift on someone else's birthday. She then bought him lovely jewellery from the booth: two necklaces a bracelet and a ring to be exact, for Darien of course. She bought two ticket for a boat ride tour that wouldn't commence until thirty minutes. So the couple decided to walk a long the docks and wait.  
  
Darien held her tightly against him absorbing her warmed as she did the same both arms encircling his waist. They argued playfully as they walked over Serena's recent "present" to him.  
  
"Darien that jewellery is beautiful, any person would be glad to where them I don't see why you hate it so much." Serena said trying her best to scowl at him to avail.  
  
"I do agree with you Sere, beautiful for a girl. You should have just let me buy it for you." Darien shot back at her truly enjoying the aromas that attacked his senses at the moment, the sea salted air mixed with the thick peanut from Serena. He didn't know that these two combinations could mix so well.  
  
"Darien don't be idiotic you can't buy me a gift on your birthday. God you should be gracious and overwhelmed with joy that your girlfriend had the decency to buy you something stylish."  
  
"Stylish you say... you call a man you wears two necklaces one dark blue gemmed chocker and a pink and white beaded necklace out to town with matching bracelet and ring."  
  
"That's silly Darien of coarse I don't except you to wear them all at the same time that would match. The chocker is meant to be worn to match the ring and the beaded necklace matches the bracelet. Wear them all together and that would look tacky. So now you are in the making of being a stylish man." Serena explained with enthusiasm hugging tighter to him.  
  
"Stylish man as in Gay man, right..." Serena chuckled lightly to his comment.  
  
"Well Darien you really are a spoiled brat when it come to gifts."  
  
"Me!" Darien protested stopping and swinging her to face him, tightening his grip on her lithe form.  
  
"Yes you, but if you insist on acting childish about this... I could just take it off you hands and keep it for myself. I wouldn't want it to go to waste... they say giving is better than receiving." She stated innocently. Darien pulled away from her a good arms length finally figuring something out. Serena could be all kinds of dense but when it came to getting things that she wanted she was tricky.  
  
"I get it now. You wanted this from the begging didn't you? Why didn't you just let me buy it for you when I offered?"  
  
"Because I couldn't like I said it's your birthday. It would be impolite you for you to buy me something one you birthday, give me something that you clearly want nothing to do with is a different story." She said plainly as if her logic made perfect sense. Darien laughed and guided her into an embrace. He lazily closed his eyes as his chin rested on her blonde hair which transformed in to a nice shade of silver due to the moonlight and the waters glimmer helping it glow more than it usually did. Darien inhaled her sent one last time before pulling away and gently dragging her back to where the boat was not waiting to depart from the docks. The boat itself is covered in Christmas lights even though it is far from that season. The boat they had chosen to enter was distinctly called "The Party Boat" due to the music and dance floor on the top floor.  
  
Serena followed Darien all the way to one of the decks before she ran ahead of him gaping at the view of the city lights leaning against the railing. Darien followed suit pressing his chest and her small back, pressing her tighter to him with his arms he moaned softly astonishing himself with he good if felt to feel her body against his. After a couple of minutes of blissful silence, registering only themselves and the beauty of the night from the boat, he finally opened his mind up enough to hear music playing in the back round.  
  
He began to swag to the rhythm of the slow jazz melody her body quickly responded my mimicking his movements. They swayed together ignoring everything else for half an hour barely realizing that hey had made it back to the docks. They were only broken from their trance by the unexpected halt the music came to. They walked hand in hand out of the boat realizing that Serena did have to go soon. Serena noticed a clothing booth barely out side of Bayside and decided to stop and buy him a proper gift she pulled him in that direction.  
  
"Darien, look at this shirt. It is so pretty." She said fingering the delicate silky fabric of a blight blue shirt. Darien who at the moment could had no intention of acknowledging anything besides his girlfriend walked up to her and began to nuzzle he neck.  
  
"I agree it would look wonderful on you... of course you would be wearing alone that to make it wonderful." He murmured huskily against her neck placing small chaste kisses along it. She moved away from him blushing madly only attracting him further but he managed to control himself as she bought the shirt and handed the bag to him. She smiled up at him as he accepted the gift.  
  
"I only hope it isn't too "Stylish" for you. Wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression of you, now would we?"  
  
"No I think its butch enough... but I still think it would look nice on you." Darien visualized how she would look in his newly bought gift. It fitting loosely to her figure and would end right above her bottom. He imagined her legs 'OH her cream voluptuous legs' He felt his body stiffen and tense. He new what was happening berated himself for be so perverted in public. He tried to calm himself down changing his train of thoughts to try to get him out of his... let put it bluntly "horniness"  
  
"Darien are you okay" She asked taking note to how uptight he was. He really did not need her soothing voice right now. As much as he loved it, it was making matters worse.  
  
"Yes! Peanut I am fine. Let's get you a cab huh. I don't want you to be late." Darien ushered her quickly to the side of the rode and tried anxious to haul a cab. She kept persisting on helping him brushing her chest against his back, his whole body completely taut and shivering slightly trying to gain control. Her unconscious brushing continued with him nearly jumping out of his skin each and every time. Finally a cab parked next to them. Bent down to face her and gave her a chaste kissing hoping not to provoke himself further.  
  
"Bye I guess I'll see you soon." She said poignantly looking up to him with her fragile eyes he smiled feeling a warm sensation flow through his vanes 'I'll definitely see you soon.' He thought to himself as he helped her inside and paid the cab guy enough to take her wherever she wanted to go with extra for tip.  
  
"Yeah, definitely call me if I don't call you first Peanut." Darien kissed her once more and stepped aside allowing for the cab to leave his sight. Darien sighed half relief and half longing. He walked back to his apartment feeling the need to think about some things, he body was still some what tense from the moment before with Serena. When he finally arrived to his apartment he quickly found his cell phone from where it previously lay earlier turning it back on just in case she decided to call.  
  
The second he pressed the power button on the phone it rang. With out a though he answered it cheerfully no bothering to check the number. "Hello!"  
  
"Your phone was turned off." The other line spoke pain reeking through it.  
  
"Mother..." he replied haphazardly trying to form complete thoughts in his head but every thing went blank except for 'Oh sht' being replied throughout his head.  
  
"Who else could it be? Darien... your phone, why was it off? You never have it off, why?"  
  
"Mother it was on low battery so I set it to charge. I am sorry"  
  
"Oh... I am sorry I just got scared. I haven't been able to talk to you as much I've been working hard."  
  
"That is good mother... what's the purpose of this call." Darien said sighing heavily as if he bore so much weight on his back. He was trying to convince himself that she wasn't going to ask him to come back debating with himself what he should say if that actually happened. 'Life is too stressful, what the hell do I do.' He thought running her fingers through is sleek hair.  
  
"Darien... Is something wrong you're acting different? You never used to act like this with me... Is something bothering you? It's your father isn't it, he is bothering you. Darien you don't have to worry about him. If you want tomorrow you can come down and spend your birthday over here I'm sure your fath-" "Mother yes he would since he has already made plans for me tomorrow." Darien responded dejectedly as he got more comfortable on his couch.  
  
"No wonder you are in such a bad mood. I wish I could be there for your birthday honey."  
  
"I know you do, I wish you were here too."  
  
"Don't worry honey because soon you what be bound by your father... soon you'll be home." Darien almost got worried for a second but remembered that she always made this promise and it had been tow years so he didn't feel the need to worry.  
  
"I know mother."  
  
"My poor baby you seem so tired... is school hard on you?"  
  
"No school is fine... I guess it's just stress from the party. Nothing to worry about mother it will be over soon."  
  
"I am just a phone call away... You know what some over your old friends came over yesterday. They were asking about you and planning to go visit you in Florida. We all know how lonely you are... no friends." If Darien didn't cherish his mother so much he would have been angry with her for begging him to be alone for those past few years. Although he enjoyed the thought of his old friends coming for a visit, they could hold a secret, the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. They would certainly understand.  
  
"Tell them to call me and we can further discuss it. I wouldn't mind that at all."  
  
"Good... well I can sense that you are tired so I'll let you get some rest, happy birthday son."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Good bye"  
  
"Good bye" Darien hung up the phone feeling some what guilty. She had pleaded with him that he not get too attached to Florida and here he was already completely attached. Darien lifted him limp limbs and lugged himself over to his bed not bothering to change his clothing finding that it smelled exactly like Serena and the sea mixed air reminding him of the best night had in years. He needed that to dwell on because tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day... 


	13. Preparations for a Party

Okay first of all I should probably explain the hold up and believe me I have some pretty good excuses. First of all a friend of mine died on father's day and recently was the funeral. I've been hung up on this a lot he was a really nice guy. He drowned in a river his uncle tried to save him but he was taken down as well. It was really horrible he just graduated it was really, really sad. Then I was also held up in my summer school that just ended yesterday thanks god because it was soo stress full. I am offering my deepest apologies for the long delay. I very much appreciate all the understanding from the people who read this fanfic it means so much to me right now. Thank you for all the great reviews THANKS and with out further a due the new chapter.  
  
Chapter 12 (Preparations for a Party)  
  
Darien awoke the next morning close to six in the morning giving her at least thirty minutes to change himself and walk over to his father's apartment for his "surprise party" preparations. Darien dressed in old clothes seeing that he would be changing anyways it didn't matter what he wore now. Darien left his apartment promptly at 6:40 with the full intent of being late. He even stopped for breakfast on the way, and not some concession stand he decided to treat himself to Denny's; it was his birthday so why the hell not.  
  
By the time he made it to his father's apartment complex it was 7:44. He mentally prepared himself on the elevator for his father's reaction for his tardiness. Although he tried to be cheerful and charming most of the time Darien's father had a quick temper when something was not done his way. After a couple of awkward minutes of standing out side of the door, Darien finally pressed the intercom button.  
  
"Hello." His father replied fully aware who was on the other side of the door.  
  
"Father it's Darien open the door."  
  
"No, no sorry you couldn't be my ONLY son Darien because he was supposed to be here more than an hour ago. Nope I believe you are just a stranger..." His father mocked from the in his apartment.  
  
"Fine then since I am some stranger then don't have to be here. Sorry to bother you sir." Darien turned to leave but as soon as he did the door swung open harshly.  
  
"Get you 16 year old ass in here now."  
  
"I thought I was just some stranger." Darien allowed a sly smirk to grace his face. His father laughed out loud and pushed him inside the large two floored apartment.  
  
"Why the hell were you so freakin late?" As he lead him into the dinning room where there displayed a table set for two with vivid platters of food in the center. "Sit, I prepared this myself. It took me a long time. I was up since two in the morning preparing this. It's probably a little cold since you were supposed to be here and HOUR ago but it still isn't bad. "  
  
"Not hungry I already ate breakfast."  
  
"WHAT? Why the hell did you go and do that?"  
  
"You never said I had to eat breakfast with you."  
  
"It's implied when I invite you here at 6:30 in the morning."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"At least it something, I made this for you." His father sat down sulking looking up at Darien looking vulnerable.  
  
"You think I am going to fall for that fake ass guilt trip. If you had actually done all this food then I might have been compelled to take a bite but since you are LYING I'm not going to touch it." Darien sat down next to his father grinning wildly at his father outraged expression.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of lying to you... I made all this food for you, my ungrateful son on his birthday. You are bad at accepting gifts, dare I say spoiled."  
  
"Actually yes people tell me that all the time. But at least I don't lie and try to guilt my son into eating unworthy food."  
  
"HOW IS MY FOOD UNWORTHY?" His sounded appalled with Darien's accusations.  
  
"There you go again... it's quite sad really you're addicted to lies. Of course it's unworthy if you claim to have made it yourself for me when we both know you didn't."  
  
"How would you know he have no proof I didn't do it myself." He father leaned back in his chair quite satisfied with his reasoning until Darien callously picked of a slip of paper that lay on the table and held it in front of his father.  
  
"This receipt is quite convincing but that's just my opinion." Darien's father snatched out of his hand and began to rip it into pieces angrily.  
  
"Fine you caught me but it's that thought that counts... Damn this is a lot of food what the hell am I suppose to do with it now." He eyed the food pensively.  
  
"Give it to some homeless shelter."  
  
"Not bad idea but how..."  
  
"Tell some one drop it off for you how the hell should I know? I don't even know how you expected me to eat all this even if I hadn't stop for breakfast?"  
  
"I just wanted to do something special for my son on his birthday."  
  
"Yeah what ever just get rid of it and make good use to it no reason I wasting it." Darien stood from his seat and walked out of the room and heading towards the living room and rested on the couch and decided to rest his eyes for a little while which ended up in him taking a nice peace nap, until he opened his eye to see name grinning wide. Darien jumped back slightly surprised to see his father in such close distance. His father kneeling in front of the couch watching him sleep was rather creepy.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Darien sat up on the couch in frustration at his fathers light hearted attitude, sitting there just watching him.  
  
"You looked so sweet sleeping like that. I have never seen you sleep and just couldn't resist."  
  
"You've got a serious problem you know that." Darien unconsciously shifted in his seat offering enough space for his father to sit next to him. His father willingly accepted the invitation. They sat there for a while in an uncomfortable silence, until his father decided to finally break that ice.  
  
"Darien... I wanted to speak to you seriously ever since you got here." Darien in turn looked at him mutely nodding his head, beckoning him to continue. "I know you probably will never believe me when I say this... but I do love you. Darien I know that it took long for me to come back to you, but you don't know the whole story behind it. Your mother-"  
  
"NO... stop I will not sit here and listen to you talk against her, bad about her. She at least was willing to raise me." Darien kept his voice in control, his face placid, emotionless.  
  
"That's the thing... Right there... you have every thing twisted and you won't let me explain anything Darien. You listen to her side of the story but when it comes to mine you won't have it. I've been trying to be a father, but how do I be a father to a son who doesn't want one?" His father buried his head in his hands in frustration. Darien glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. Normally he wouldn't give a sht how his father felt or he efforts to try to reason with him, but now he couldn't help but want to hear him out.  
  
He wanted a father for so long and now that he finally has one, he's rejecting it. 'What the fuck is wrong with me... I wanted this ever since he left and for two years I have been doing nothing but pushing him away... why? Why do I just realize it now? Why did it take two fcking years to realize I've been a jackass, and denying myself the one thing I want." He thought to himself watching his father, HIS father, sit there in complete defeat.  
  
"Father..." Darien called not looking at him staring off into the wall as if he could some how see through it. He father sat up in the couch and sighed deeply.  
  
"What is it Darien?"  
  
"I'll listen to your side of the story... but not now. Some other time... just give me some time." Darien sighed sounding a lot like his father. That simple thought made him giddy...he was like his father, but he still didn't dare share his emotions and feelings with him.  
  
"Darien... why don't you move in, I still have plenty of space. We could turn the guest room into your room. It would be great!" His father exclaimed gesturing towards the large guest room thinking of him designing and decorating that room with his son, the time they would spend together. Darien stood up from the couch commencing an uncomfortable silence. Much to both of their surprises he turned to his father and smiling lovingly  
  
"I'll think about it." With that Darien walked over to where the phone lay and dialled some numbers. "You don't mind if I invite some people to my party."  
  
"Is it that girl... friend of yours?" His father inquired with a mischievous smile appearing on his full sips Darien tried to shrug him off to no avail. The man kept on persisting putting his head near the phone to hear the conversation.  
  
"No! Now leave me alone it's just a friend, who happens to be a guy." To that his father backed off suddenly displeased, then lightened up.  
  
"It's your party invite whoever you want, I am just glad you are inviting someone you seemed to lonely last year."  
  
"Whatever..." Darien turned his attention to the phone when he heard Andrews groggy sleep deprived voice.  
  
"What!" He stated in annoyance.  
  
"Your phone etiquette sucks man."  
  
"Oh hi Darien, it's just the phone woke me up."  
  
"Sleeping rather late aren't we..."  
  
"Fck off, it's a fckin' weekend; plus Lilly wouldn't let me sleep a wink last night."  
  
"Oh, may I ask what happened."  
  
"Nightmares," Andrew pointed out bluntly.  
  
"Poor thing... well anyways I was calling to inform you that today is my birthday."  
  
"Happy birthday!"  
  
"Thank you, but there is more. My father is holding a party and I am inviting you and Lillyann to attend."  
  
"Sounds so formal... not really my kind of thing," Andrew wavered in hesitantly  
  
"Free food."  
  
"Count us in" Andrew replied ironically all the hesitation had disappeared. Darien chuckled.  
  
"Look I have no idea where the hell it's being held... either I was never told but I forgot. So you can come over to my dad's apartment and get a ride there with me." Darien paused for a moment not sure he really wanted his father to meet his friends yet  
  
"Okay... and the directions are?"  
  
"Oh yeah, room number 678 Miles Condominiums on San Domingo drive, Not too far from the library."  
  
"Yeah I know of it. It'll take me a while to get down there. Lilly is still sleeping and I don't want to wake her up to early."  
  
"Okay, don't worry let her sleep, sound like you two really need after last night." Darien didn't notice his father's head shoot up at that statement obviously misunderstanding.  
  
"See you soon Darien."  
  
"Yeah bye," and with that he hung up the phone. His father tried to look nonchalant as possible still inquiring over what he had just over heard.  
  
"So your friend... lives with a girl."  
  
"Yeah," Darien said planning as if it were the most natural thing in the world for a 16 year old boy to live with a woman.  
  
"Does his mother know about this," His father retorted more shocked.  
  
"Of course... She basically gave her to him." Darien was well aware that his father was misunderstand but opted not to correct him finding this conversation and his bemused actions very entertaining.  
  
"Wow... so they share a very intimate relationship?"  
  
"Yes a very, very intimate relationship."  
  
"Oh." His father was quite shocked the rationalized thinking maybe they had thought of marriage, than maybe it wouldn't be too bad. "So do they have plans of marriage?"  
  
"Nope... none what so ever, they are related so that wouldn't work out you see." Darien said callously admiring his fathers face completely drain itself of color, his eyes wide and blood shot." "He has a... a... a," His father clear his thought un able to grasp the words he wanted to say properly, He couldn't believe his son was involved in such a scandal and that a scandal like that could occur so easily. But he managed to cough out "relationship... with his family."  
  
"Yup," Darien couldn't resist a smile.  
  
"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE CALM WHEN YOUR FRIEND COMMITS THIS SIN!" His father losing control of his emotions, Darien chuckled lightly he was finding his reactions unbearably funny but managed to regain his composure.  
  
"I don't see the problem it's none of my business what he does with his niece."  
  
"Niece..." he chocked out. "This is so wrong... she must be younger than him how young is she."  
  
"Very young."  
  
"No I can't hear anymore this is much too appalling."  
  
"I don't see how it's appalling I mean he should love some one he help raise."  
  
"I am so confused..." He father massaged his temples he was becoming weary. Darien couldn't hold it anymore he snorted in laughter, his voice echoing the room as he laughed out loud. His father watching him extremely agitated, Darien looked up for a second to observe his father reaction and began to laugh even harder. Hot streams of water slid down his face from his intense laughing.  
  
His father shot him a cold glare before he slapped him on the back side of his head. "Ouch... that ...hurt" Darien retorted between laughs.  
  
"Then be so kind and tell me what the hell you laughing at. Your friend's situation is serious."  
  
"What situation, he takes care of his like four year old niece."  
  
"What," realization hit him all to fast for him to comprehend it.  
  
"He loves he like a daughter and take care of her since he parent died. You are one perverted freak would assume that." Darien snorted finally calming down.  
  
"It's not my fault how wouldn't assume that with the way you were making it sound!" He defended sniggering himself as well.  
  
"No not just anyone only you..." Darien straightened out and looked over to his father. "God I haven't laughed like that in so long." Darien's expression changed all of the sudden one of longing. He suddenly realized how much he wanted a real father son relationship. He hadn't realized it before because of his stubbornness but couldn't help but notice it now. His father noticed it.  
  
"Dad..." Darien called not daring to look at his father's faced, if he had he would be staring straight into the eyes of a very overwhelmed and loving man. It was the first time he called him 'dad.' Sure he had called him 'father' all the time, but father just seemed so formal and cold. 'Dad' was a name more personal, and the emotion that pervade behind those words would have made him cry on stop if he weren't so proud.  
  
"Yes son..."  
  
"About me maybe moving in," Both of their hearts skipped beats.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Darien clear is throat bent on going through this in his calm and collective voice. "You don't have to hire movers I don't have a lot of stuff. I think that the sooner we get this done would be beneficial for both of us." Before he could continue his father embraced his son close to him. Darien at first was taken back but soon leaned into the warmth his father was admitting.  
  
"I've wanted you to ask me that for so long." His father mumbled tightening his embrace.  
  
"I didn't even ask anything."  
  
"Well you implied the question."  
  
"How can someone imply a question?"  
  
"Stop ruining the father son moment... Jesus..." They stayed in that position for a long while until the abruptly and grunted to regain their manly composure and shook hands as if the hug had never happened. "We'll discuss this situation further after the party. Let's go see if the suit I bought you fits."  
  
"Yeah that would be a good idea."  
  
"And the preparations for surprise party begin." His father announced gleefully leading his son out of the room.  
  
"Some surprise..." Darien mocked following him. In the back of his mind he wished that Serena was there and he could share this moment with her. The idea of presenting her to his dad wasn't so dire anymore. 


	14. SURPRISE

Oh Yeah the long rest break is over well I think it is. Sorry all had a little writers block for this story cause I was really getting into my new story. If you haven't read it you might like it's called "For the Love" Anyways. This is the Chapter that everyone had been waiting for. We get to find out who Serena really is hmm 'who is she' well anyways thanks for the reviews they mean a lot as always and well I hope you enjoy this chapter it my be revised later for grammatical mistakes sorry if there are a lot. If there is just tell me and I'll revise it as fast as I can well any ways HAPPY READING and much love from PR.  
  
Chapter 13 (Surprise)  
  
Andrew had arrived with his niece Lilly and they were quickly changed into formal wear in which Darien's father insisted in paying for. They were now off to the 'surprise' party in the limo. Both Darien and Andrew couldn't help but fidget every now and then due to their uncomfortable suits. Lilly actually looked like a little princess. Darien's father had fun dressing her up like a little Barbie doll, not that she minded. The limo was unusually silent considering Andrew was there, which only added to their uncomfortable state.  
  
Thank God it didn't take long for them to arrive at the hotel that would bestow the party. Everyone seemed to be anxious except for Darien who had his usual poker face on. They walked through the dark hotel trying to find the Ball Room. It took them around twenty minutes to finally find it. Darien's father opened the doors to another pitch black room. Until the all the lights flashed on and everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. "SURPRISE," Darien truly believed that he had gone blind and def at that moment. Andrew and Lilly were all giggles and thanking god that they had stepped back when his father opened the doors. His father just smiled sheepishly and ushered the blinded Darien into the room.  
  
His father made sure that Andrew and Lilly were well taken care of and seated with tons of food in front of them; while he took his son around the room introducing him to people, important people. "Darien this is Jeff Bald" 'Bald' is defiantly the right wording for his last name.' Darien thought to himself sporting a pleasant smile in front of the hairless man.  
  
"It is a pleasure to make your make acquaintance Mr... Bald," Darien held out his hand to his and the older man took it with a smile.  
  
"The pleasure is all mines. Darien you a very handsome young man, you know I have a very pretty niece if you are interested." Darien frowned this was the first and defiantly wouldn't be the last time that some old geezer would try to hook him up with their family. Darien managed to answer politely.  
  
"Albeit I would normally love to take you up on that offer I am not a single. I am currently in a relationship but if that ever goes down the drain I'll be sure to give her a call."  
  
"Oh... it was foolish of me to believe that such a polite and handsome man like yourself would be single. But I'll give you her card so you could give her a ring some time if you have the need to." The old man pulled out his niece's business card. Two hours later Darien managed to get away and join his friend Andrew at their table.  
  
"Having fun," Darien spat out his voice tired and disdained taking the seat next to Andrew.  
  
"Yup, tons, thanks for inviting us," Andrew smiled sheepishly as he stuffed some forks and spoons in his coat as well as stuffing some food into Lilly's some purse.  
  
"Petty thief," Darien laughed for the first time that night, finally enjoying himself.  
  
"I resent that. This is a hotel they practically give you stuff to take from them."  
  
"I hardly thing forks qualify is in the stuff they want you to take from them."  
  
"Shut up they've got plenty more. Besides I don't consider this stealing. I call borrowing there is a difference."  
  
"When you borrow something need their permission." Darien leaned back in his chair cunningly.  
  
"Just shut up and help me." Andrew began to stuff silverware into Darien coat. Darien tried to pushing him away to no avail. Andrew just kept stuffing things in there. Darien gave up and just sat there pouting as Andrew kept stuffing things into their coats. Until almost everything on the table was gone and the both could hardly move.  
  
"I think we should but all this stuff in the limo." Darien said standing up carefully as to not drop anything.  
  
"Great idea, Lilly come one we are going to drop off our thing in the car." Andrew said pulling her along. They were almost out the door when Darien father returned with another company president to meet. Andrew and Lilly dashed out of there leaving Darien standing there in front of several important company men with forks and food stuffed un his coat.  
  
"Darien this is Clark Brooks his wife May, they own a managing company. This is Kevin Smith he is the vice president of Clark's company." Darien smiled politely to afraid to extend his hand. Until his father gave him a death glare. Darien slowly extended his hand to everyone.  
  
"Oh Alexander you son is so handsome." May stated ecstatically to Darien father, all agreed. "You know I have a very pretty daughter that works for us. She's quite famous although she's signed under an alias. She doesn't want the whole world to judge her because she is a Brooks. Have you heard of Jade Richardson?"  
  
"No I don't watch TV or see movie or really listen to music much so I don't know who she is. If you'll excuse me I have something to attend to."  
  
"Oh please do but if I see my daughter I'll send her your way." Darien could do nothing but nod kindly before rushing out. He wanted to kill Andrew for leaving him and that state and he would have to if Lilly weren't there.  
  
"You ass hole," Darien yelled to the hysterical Andrew who couldn't stop laughing. Darien took of his coat and left it with all the other things they stole.  
  
"God that was so funny. You should have seen the way you were standing." Andrew retorted between laughs as Lilly began to join the fun too. Darien couldn't help but laugh because looking back at it he did look foolish. They all managed to calm down some what. "You know I heard Jade Richardson is here. She is like the hottest and sexiest actress around. I here she is going to make a CD soon. I wonder if I could get her autograph."  
  
"Well she is here her mother just told me she was."  
  
"OH MY GOD, are you for real? You talked to her mother."  
  
"Yup... God she even sheepishly tried to set us up, 'sending her my way.'" Darien scoffed. "It wouldn't make a difference I already have a girlfriend and I don't intend on having an affair. No matter whom she is." He said as the walked back in. And there he say it. He thought his eyes were playing trick on him. There was a girl who looked exactly like his girlfriend, except that the eyes were different.  
  
"You know Darien that girl looks like Serena." Andrew stated nonchalantly biting into an apple. Then Andrew took a second look and was stunned speechless for a moment or two. "Jade Richardson," he whispered to his friend who just couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"That is the infamous Jade..." Darien inquired  
  
"I knew that Serena reminded me of some one. No wonder she looked so familiar to me. Serena and Jade look almost exactly alike."  
  
"Damn it's like they are twins." Darien shook himself out of his stupor regaining his poker face. "Well it doesn't matter. She might look like Serena but their personalities are probably completely different." Andrew nodded his head in agreement and when they both looked back they their jaw near dislocated themselves. Two people had joined Miss Jade and they were utterly familiar.  
  
"Isn't that the two same people that were with you and Serena at the café?" Andrew asked still gaping this was weird almost sci-fi.  
  
"Yeah..." Darien paused taking all this in. While trying to convince himself that he had actually maybe the bright lights were impairing his vision. "Rei, her sister and Chad her brother-in-law they are the same people at least I think they are."  
  
"Maybe they are clones." Andrew exclaimed finally things seemed to make sense for him. He was quite satisfied with his answer of them being clones until darien smack the back of head.  
  
"They aren't clones. That's impossible."  
  
"Obviously not as impossible as you think since the clones are standing right in front of us. I wonder if I have a clone."  
  
"Oh please, they are not clones. If Serena's sister and brother-in-law are here that must means that Serena is some where here. Jade could be like a cousin or something and that's why they look a like." Darien's logical reasoning seemed much better than Andrew's 'clone' one.  
  
"Whatever." Andrew said dashing over to where Jade stood kneeling before her. Darien flushed embarrassed slightly by his friend as he walked over to where his friend kneeled.  
  
"Miss Jade Richardson I am your biggest fan. Could you do me the honour of signing my t-shirt? Does anyone have a pen?" Andrew asked desperately, Jade just giggle warmly as she took out a permanent marker from her purse and signed his shirt.  
  
"There all finished." She asked but that was all it took, Darien's eyes widened in realization 'they sound the same.' This girl sounded exactly like his girlfriend. Andrews eyes also widened in shock she had signed it to him with out asking his name, she already knew it.  
  
"Serena..." They both whispered in unison. Only to be hushed by Rei and her husband.  
  
"Shut up, Jesus, in public you can't call her that she is under her alias dumb ass." Rei spat looking around to see if anyone heard. Andrew had soon gotten over his shock and was hugging he shirt close to him. Darien couldn't handle anymore of the confusion he dragged Serena outside to the balcony not hearing much objection from anyone, they knew the two needed some private time.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien yelled throwing his arms in the arm as he paced on the balcony. Serena was quite for a moment thinking about how to answer him.  
  
"Well... I am Serena Brooks, but... I am also Jade Richardson."  
  
"I don't get it Serena why didn't you just tell me. Why keep it such a big secret from me?" He was ire with out reason. He had no idea why he was reacting the way he was it really didn't make a difference who she was posing to be he liked her just the same.  
  
"Well... when I met you didn't seem to recognize me at all. And that was the first time that my parents actually let me out of the house to live on me own. I've been on almost a lock down my entire life. I didn't want you to know that I was some famous actress. I am sorry."  
  
"And a great actress you are at that. You had me completely fooled into believe that you were some sweet, innocent angel that I couldn't get out of my mind for the life of me. What did you use me for, play?" God he hated the why he was speaking to her but couldn't control his mouth things were just flying out. He hadn't meant a word of what he was saying.  
  
"I...Darien I... would never play with some one like that..." She was on the brink of tears.  
  
"God everything you have said everything you have done could all be fake. Do you even fake tears Serena?"  
  
"Darien... please believe me, I wasn't playing with you. I truly like you. I would never do that." Serena began to sob. Darien tensed when he heard her tears. 'No her tears were never fake. Those tears can't be fake.' He thought to himself as she embraced her tightly.  
  
"Hush now Serena. I am sorry. I was just being a jerk because I was frustrated with you not telling me this important detail. I need to know these kinds of things." He was mentally chastising himself for the way he had been overreacting.  
  
"I am sorry, Darien I just wanted us to have a normal relationship." She sniffled.  
  
"I know it's okay. I just want us to be more careful from now on. I don't want people recognizing you when we go out and have to run away from your fans. I may not know much about your world but I hear a lot of bad things can happen when famous people go out in public. Try being more disguised when you're out with me, okay Sere." He pulled back slightly and kissed her head. "By the way who am I dating..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena inquired to Darien's odd question.  
  
"Well I've told everyone here I have a girlfriend. I would like to know who I am dating Serena or Jade."  
  
"Well I guess both..."  
  
"Hmm, two women, aren't I lucky." Darien said leaning down and kissing Serena soundly nudging her lips apart letting his tongue dance with hers. She always tasted so sweet. He would have gone further if it weren't for an interruption.  
  
"Dude like your dad is looking for you." Andrew said covering his eyes, in an effort to yield himself from their display.  
  
"Okay thanks." With out thinking Darien took her hand and dragged her inside the building he didn't notice all the stares from the guest as he held her hand tightly in his as he looked for his father. It didn't take long for him to find he and he stalked over to him completely oblivious to that fact that he had not wanted to introduce his girlfriend to his father just yet.  
  
"What did you call me for father?" Darien inquired rather annoyed he father was just standing there gaping now speechless, when he had called for him.  
  
"I thought you had a girlfriend son." He finally managed to ask as the group of people stared at the couple holding hands. Both Serena and Darien couldn't hold back their blush. Darien almost let go of her hand but she was giving it such a tight squeeze that he knew she needed the support right not. Darien regained his composure and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I do. This is my girlfriend Miss..." Darien didn't really know what to call her at this moment so he allowed her to introduce herself.  
  
"Jade Richardson," She squeaked squeezing his hand so hard her knuckles where turning white. Darien took note and decided to tease her a bit. He brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a light peck, then pulled her to him letting her back rest against his masculine chest as he wrapped his arms around he waist. He was completely ignorant to his father's ivory pale face. He had never seen his soon act so affectionate he was all too astonishing. While everyone smiled at the cute display they of course didn't know Darien so assumed him to be the perfect kind hearted affectionate person in the world.  
  
"It's she just gorgeous" Darien stated lovingly kissing her temple enjoying her shiver underneath him and the crimson color that stained her cheeks. Everyone she nodded their heads in agreement. Darien turned to his father who looked as if he had died enjoying this all too much and stated "SURPRISE!" The tables have turned and he was going to enjoy this night as he watched his father fidget and try to regain his composure as best he could but always tensing with surprise when he stole glance towards his son. Every time they would be displaying their affection in a new way, stunning him even further. His father had managed to convince himself that this was not his son just some clone. 


End file.
